En lo que me puedo convertir
by Kou Ghost Writer
Summary: Una chica de diecisiete años con el corazón hecho pedazos es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por sanar su orgullo y recuperar la paz. ¿No lo crees? Venganza, amor, arrepentimiento y orgullo no son la mejor combinación. Sakuno se enfrentará a los cambios de su vida y, ¿Volverá a ser lo que fue?
1. Chapter 1

En lo que me puedo convertir

.

Hola lectores, quiero darles la bienvenida a mi primer fic. Primero que nada ya publiqué esta historia en otra cuenta con el nombre de "Lo último que quería ser" y el nick "TsukiTai", que por mala suerte quedó en el capítul no puedo abrir, así que decidí abrir una nueva cuenta. La historia es prácticamente la misma solamente que decidí aceptar algunas recomendaciones que me habían dado en los reviews y, así mismo, mejorar temas como redacción, duración y trama de la historia. Sin más espero que les guste.

.

The Prince of Tennis y sus personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. Por otra parte esta historia es completamente de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro.

 **00000**

Capítulo 1

Miles de lágrimas

.

.

.

\- Pov Sakuno -

Al mirarme en el espejo podía ver en lo que me había convertido. Era decepcionante y eso no lograba más que aumentar mi llanto. Aquellas trenzas caían sobre mis hombros y me sobrepasaban la cintura, ¿Cuántas veces él las había criticado? Quizás treinta o cincuenta veces. No podía creer mi mirada tan débil, la torpeza, mi timidez, el miedo, esa no era yo. Ni siquiera podía verme así, era patético.

 _"¿Qué me ocurrió...?"._

En mí no había respuesta a esa pregunta.

La navaja temblaba en mis manos y el filo del metal me asustaba un poco. En dos maniobras corté mis trenzas y las dejé caer, junto con la filosa cuchilla. Me tomé la cabeza con las manos y poco a poco fui quedando de rodillas frente al espejo. Hecha un desparpajo. Mi rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, tanto así que mis ojos comenzaban a irritarse y ponerse rojos. Levanté la vista hacia el espejo y el enojo pudo con mi ser. La angustia y el dolor corriendo por mi sangre me llenaban de adrenalina, golpeé el vidrio, aunque solo logré astillarlo un poco. Mis nudillos sangraban, pero eso no importaba, me levanté del suelo y, con paso firme y sin tartamudear, comencé a aventar todo por el aire. Cada cosa se hallaba en el suelo. Ropa, fotos, incluso mis útiles escolares, los cuadernos, las carpetas, ya no me importaba el estudio, ni ninguna otra cosa.

Nada de eso servía. El dolor seguía corriendo por mi sangre, pero, más que el dolor, la ira. La inmensa furia de no poder odiarlo, de los recuerdos clavándose en mi corazón como si fueran puñaladas, pero aun así, amándolo. Dolía mucho. Ryoma se había ido, después de lo que había pasado. Aunque en el fondo de mi ser, aún no creía aquel acto de crueldad.

 _"¿Cuándo me convertí en esto...?"_

En aquel tren se desvanecieron mis ambiciones. A fuerza de la decepción que me causó el abandono de Ryoma, comprendí que el día que lo conocí, fue el peor día de mi vida. Aún recordaba mis sueños anteriores a él, aunque ahora lo sentía triste. Una pequeña risa se escapó de mis labios, amarga y melancólica. Me gustaba cantar cuando estaba sola, de pequeña soñaba con ser cantante, pero ahora que ridículo sonaba estar en un escenario. Cuando lo conocí ya no me importó nada, solo quería estar cerca de él y mis sueños se esfumaron poco a poco. Al subir a ese vagón todo se acabó para siempre. Al subir a ese vagón la inseguridad se convirtió en parte de mí y ya no había retorno. Hubiera dado mi vida por él, cuando lo veía el mundo se pintaba de colores y lo supe. Ya nunca sacaría de mi corazón a ese chico que me hacía suspirar a cada minuto. Mi maldición siempre fue amarlo.

\- Flash Back -

\- Lo estás haciendo mal.

El rostro de Sakuno lucía frustrado. Después de tantos intentos ya estaba cansada, aburrida y, además, no había forma de que le saliera, al menos, un movimiento bien.

\- Flexiona más las piernas.

Sakuno volvía a intentarlo, pero no, definitivamente el tenis no le gustaba absolutamente nada. Era sabido que solo lo hacía para poder acercarse un poco más al tenista estrella del Seishun Gakuen: Ryoma Echizen.

La peli rojiza había conseguido que Ryoga Echizen, el medio hermano de Ryoma, obligue al azabache a darle clases de tenis a cambio de un pequeño favor, que obviamente nada tenía que ver con la amistad secreta que Ryoga y Sakuno tenían. Secreta porque la familia Echizen, creía que Ryoga era demasiado grande para tratar con _"jovencitas"_ , como decía el viejo Nanjiroh, y Sumire Ryuzaki creía que no estaba bien que una _"niña"_ tratara con muchachos ya adultos. Y es que, a pesar de los años que los distanciaban, Sakuno era muy madura para su edad y Ryoga era demasiado infantil. Se divertían mucho juntos y también hablaban por horas. Sakuno le contó a Ryoga que quería acercarse más a su hermano, y aunque este no estaba de acuerdo, le consiguió la oportunidad. También luchó por conseguir que ese entrenamiento sea en un horario en el que Tomoka estuviera ocupada cuidando a sus hermanos, cosa que no desagradó a Ryoma. Cada tarde, se encontraban en los vestuarios del club de tenis y practicaban al menos una hora. Esa tarde, no fue la excepción.

Las pelotas se dirigían a Sakuno, pero esta no lograba golpear ni siquiera una. Cuando se acercó una bola directamente a su raqueta, avanzó para golpearla pero una de sus trenzas se le enredó en la raqueta, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara.

\- Ryuzaki... Esto no es lo tuyo. Mada mada dane...- Dijo el azabache al tiempo que tomó su bolso y comenzó a marcharse.

Sakuno envió una mirada de compasión que Ryoma ni siquiera notó. Ella sabía que era pésima, pero, ¿Por qué debía recordárselo a cada minuto? La peli rojiza hizo una mueca de cansancio y dolor cuando intentó mover la muñeca. Solo era un golpe, pero le dolía moverla. Comenzó a sentir la frente mojada, suavemente pasó las yemas de sus dedos por lo que parecía una cortada, solo una cortada pero le ardía muchísimo. Sin más se levantó, pero nuevamente cuando agarró la raqueta sintió el dolor, solo que con mayor intensidad. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido que Ryoma llegó a oír a lo lejos. El peli negro miró hacia atrás y la vio desvanecerse casi en cámara lenta. Sin embargo para Sakuno fue solo un instante. Sintió cada vez más sangre brotar del corte y caerle sobre el párpado hasta nublarle la vista de un ojo, esto sumado al cansancio, no era la mejor combinación, la vista comenzó a nublársele cada vez más y de golpe todo se tornó oscuro. Ryoma corrió hacia ella y levantó su cabeza del suelo para ver si reaccionaba. Su mano estaba empapada en sangre y Ryoma no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera cargarla en sus brazos y recorrer la escuela hasta encontrar la enfermería. Sakuno apenas movía la cabeza y balbuceaba. Lo único entendible que dijo fue: _"Ryoma- kun"_. Una vez allí, la encargada dejó las planillas que estaba completando, tomó unas vendas y en unas pocas maniobras apretó la frente de la chica que aún seguía inconsciente para detener la hemorragia.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió a esta niña?- Interrogó a Ryoma horrorizada.- Tiene una herida muy grave en la cabeza y perdió demasiada sangre, llamaré a una ambulancia.

\- Solo tropezó jugando al tenis...

\- ¿Conoces a sus padres? ¿Puedes darme alguna información?- Siguió preguntando la mujer a la vez que tomaba el teléfono para contactar a la ambulancia.

\- Se llama Sakuno Ryuzaki y su abuela trabaja aquí.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? Ve por ella, dile que su nieta será enviada al Hospital General de Tokio.

Ryoma solo salió del lugar pensando en el discurso que le daría a Sumire. No era que le tuviese miedo, no a esa amargada anciana, pero cuando se trataba de su nieta no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera hacerla entrar en razón. Por culpa de su andar preocupado no se dio cuenta de que Sumire estaba frente a él y la chocó.

\- Cuidado Ryoma, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza muchacho?- Preguntó burlona al tiempo que reía.

\- En Sakuno.

El azabache vio como poco a poco la sonrisa se borraba del rostro de la anciana mujer. Nada. Sumire no emitía palabra hasta que Ryoma empezó a hablarle.

\- Se...

\- Sabía que el entrenamiento contigo no era bueno.- Dijo Sumire emitiendo una de las miradas más duras que tenía.- Si algo grave le sucede a mi nieta juro que no volverás a verla mientras yo esté viva.

El ambiente se tornó demasiado tenso, Ryoma no quería hablar, ni pensar que el accidente había sido por su culpa y no entendía por qué, pero quería que Sakuno estuviese bien.

\- La enviarán al Hospital General de Tokio, se golpeó la cabeza...

¿Acaso estaba preocupado? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento fuerte en el pecho y ese nudo en la garganta? Quería ir a ese hospital a acompañarla, pero, ¿Qué pensarían de él? ¿El mejor jugador de Seigaku preocupado por una niña tonta? No, definitivamente no era buena idea. Él no podía hacerlo.

\- _"Piensa Ryoma"._ -Se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y allí estaba, en un insulso cuarto blanco. Una mesita estaba a su lado y sobre ella un vaso de agua que en realidad tenía ganas de tomar, estaba sedienta. No era para menos, había estado internada todo un día sin conocimiento. Estiró el brazo para tomar el vaso, pero cuando lo pudo agarrar una puntada en su muñeca hizo que lo soltara. El cristal se rompió en cientos de pedazos y una enfermera vino rápido a su rescate.

\- ¡Ohh, ya despertaste!- Exclamó la mujer otorgándole una amplia sonrisa.- Iré por tu abuela.

\- Espere...- Llamó la dulce voz.- ¿Puede decirme que hago aquí y hace cuánto tiempo? No entiendo nada.

\- Tiene un gran golpe en la frente, tuvo suerte de que la trajeran rápido, podría haberse desangrado.- Decía con horror.- Le hicieron una transfusión de sangre y estuvo inconsciente un día.

\- ¿U- Un día? Gra- Gracias.

\- Iré por tu abuela, está muy preocupada.

¿Hospital? No entendía nada, en un segundo todo se había tornado oscuro y un instante después estaba en un hospital.

\- ¡Sakuno!

La voz de su abuela la sacó de sus pensamientos. Detrás de ella también estaba Tomoka, ambas la miraban con preocupación.

\- ¡¿Es cierto que estabas con Ryoma?!- Preguntó exaltada Tomoka.

\- Sí, pero agradecería que no gritaras Tomo- chan.

\- ¡A mis espaldas Sakuno! ¡Siempre supiste que él me gustaba y que yo le gusto a él! ¿Cómo eres capaz?

En ese momento, Sakuno no deseaba escucharla, sentía el dolor muy agudo en su cabeza. Además, todo eso de que ella y él se gustaban mutuamente no era más que puras mentiras e ilusiones de Tomoka. No recordaba mucho, pero sonrió al verlas allí, acompañándola. Se quedó expectante a la puerta, quería ver si ella llegaba.

\- Lo lamento Sakuno.- Lastimosa, su abuela la miraba.- La llamé, pero dijo que no podía venir.

\- Descuida abuela, de todas formas ya no me sorprende.

La mayor de las Ryuzaki salió indignada de la habitación, negando y balbuceando frases inentendibles.

¿Qué más daba su madre? Si ella no se preocupaba por su única hija, nada podía hacer ella. De pronto recordó a Ryoma, le hubiera gustado que el también estuviera allí, pero ¿Por qué iría? No había razón para que él estuviera preocupado por ella. Solo eran compañeros de colegio y nada más.

\- Tendrás que hacer reposo Sakuno, nada de escuela, nada de _"clases de tenis"_.- Dijo Tomoka con una sonrisa al pronunciar las últimas tres palabras.- No es que te desee el mal amiga, pero esto que te pasa es un castigo por tu mala actitud en mi contra... De todas formas te perdono, soy una persona cordial.

\- Pero...- El sonriente rostro de Sakuno desapareció en dos segundos.- Estoy mejorando en las clases.

\- Claro que no Sakuno, ni estás mejorando, ni vas a ir. A pesar de que amo a Ryoma, tu abuela insiste en que no es un buen maestro y que él debía de cuidarte.

.

.

Tres días habían pasado. Ryoma tomaba una ponta de uva en la azotea. Definitivamente ya no llegaría. Hace tres días el muchacho lucía melancólico, en clases miraba el lugar vacío de Sakuno Ryuzaki, durante sus entrenamientos veía hacia la sección de mujeres buscándola y cada día esperaba al mismo horario en la azotea para ver si ella aparecía a recibir sus clases de tenis. Definitivamente había algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué la esperaba y le preocupaba tanto? ¿Acaso se sentía atraído? No, claro que no. Despejó su mente agitándola de un lado a otro y miró al cielo. Suspiró. Tenía que sacar de su mente a esa niña. Cubrió su rostro con la gorra y se puso a dormir.

.

.

Sakuno intentaba que la llave entrara por la cerradura, sin embargo no podía, su muñeca estaba demasiado débil todavía y su mente no estaba en condiciones de dar alguna instrucción a su mente. Si no lograba meter la llave no podría entrar, estaba solamente ella. Sus padres habían ido a un viaje de negocios y ella se había quedado ya que no podía subirse a un avión en su condición. Ellos volverían al día siguiente, por eso ella quería tener la casa limpia, la comida preparada y recibirlos de la mejor manera.

Después de pelear un rato con la cerradura pudo abrir la puerta. Entró a la casa, se descalzó y se puso los patines, dejando los zapatos en la entrada. Con cuidado apoyó las bolsas con los víveres que había comprado sobre la mesa ratona que había en el medio de la sala. Se sentó en el cojín rosa que estaba a un lado de la mesita, era su favorito. Tomó su celular y comenzó a ponerse al día. Primero llamó a Tomoka para decirle que estaba bien y para dejar que ella le dijera todo lo que pasaba en la escuela, aunque sinceramente, Sakuno no prestaba mucha atención. Luego llamó a sus padres, pero por desgracia no la atendieron, habían pasado más de tres horas desde el momento en que tendrían que haberla llamado. Y por último llamó a Ryoga Echizen. Se habían vuelto muy amigos desde que lo conoció, tenía un extraño parecido con Ryoma en cuanto a lo físico, eran prácticamente idénticos, claro que sin contar su personalidad. Ryoga era un chico simpático, atento y muy sociable. A veces se sentía rara cuando hablaba con él, ya que le hacía recordar mucho a Ryoma.

\- ¿Hola?- Respondió una voz femenina.

\- Hola Rinko- san, soy Sakuno.- Respondió la cobriza con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sakuno! ¿Cómo está tu golpe?

\- Ya está mucho mejor, ni siquiera duele.- Le mintió Sakuno para no preocuparla.

\- Que bueno, si quieres hablar con Ryoma, temo que no está. Salió sin decir a dónde iba, temo que estoy algo preocupada.

\- Mmmm no.- Dudó.- Quisiera hablar con Ryoga, ¿Él está?

\- Él sí, ahí te lo paso.- Respondió extrañada.

Mientras Sakuno esperaba que Ryoga la atendiera, comenzó a sacar las compras de las bolsas. El timbre sonó y ella miró la puerta preguntándose quién seria.

\- ¿Saku- chan? ¿Cómo estás?- Se escuchó del celular.

Sakuno abrió la puerta al tiempo que le respondía.- Que gusto hablarte Ryoga- kun, ya te... Extrañaba…- Se quedó muda.- Ry- Ryoma- kun...

\- Hola.

\- P- Pasa, justo estaba hab- hablando con...

\- Ryoga.- Dijo con la clara expresión de enojo.

Sakuno no entendía nada. Rápido tartamudeó e invitó al azabache a sentarse en uno de los cojines. No sabía si atender o no, solo escuchaba un murmullo que provenía del celular.

\- Perdóname Ryoga- kun es que llegó alguien a casa.- Dijo mirando a Ryoma quién no podía disimular la molestia en su cara.

\- No hay problema, podemos hablar más tarde... Solo necesito decirte algo muy importante.

\- De acuerdo Ryoga- kun. Mata nee...

Cortó la llamada y dirigió la mirada al invitado sorpresa.

\- Ryoma- kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Miró al suelo.- No te esperaba.

\- Es extraño que hables con mi hermano.- Dijo con la mirada posada en ella.

\- Claro que no, es muy agradable.

El malestar nuevamente llegó al rostro de él.

\- Es algo grande, ¿No lo crees? Tiene veinte años.- Dijo sarcástico.

\- ¿A qué viniste Ryoma- kun?

\- Mi madre me mandó a preguntarte cómo está tu golpe.

Sakuno aún no entendía demasiado bien, acababa de hablar con Rinko, pero quería aprovechar que Ryoma estaba allí preguntando por ella, así que solo se sentó frente a él, en su cojín rosa y se despreocupó de lo demás.

\- Creo que ya está bien, casi no duele.- Sakuno miró hacia la mesa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.- Me dijeron que tú me llevaste a la enfermería, sinceramente no recuerdo nada.

\- Te caíste cuando jugábamos tenis y al parecer te golpeaste la cabeza.

El tiempo empezó a tornarse cada vez más lento y ninguno se dirigía la mirada. Sakuno quería hablarle pero temía que no le respondiera o se aburriera, así que simplemente se levantó hacia el refrigerador y agarró dos pontas de uva.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Dijo al tiempo que le tendió el refresco.

En ese instante no respondió, solo la miró y eso era horrible, a pesar de que Sakuno admiraba esos ojos ámbar, cada vez que la miraba así sentía el estómago revolvérsele.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta la ponta?

\- No es muy difícil adivinar Ryoma- kun.- Dijo y sonrió.

Esta vez quien tenía el estómago revuelto era Ryoma y aún no entendía la razón. Solo que esa sonrisa cómplice y el sonrojo de Sakuno lo volvían loco, aunque no quería admitirlo.

\- Toma.- Le dijo Sakuno y extendió su mano.

\- Gracias.

El timbre sonó otra vez. Sakuno se levantó y Ryoma miró a la puerta extrañado.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien?- Preguntó el azabache.

\- Sí, debe ser mi abuela Sumire.

\- No puede verme aquí Ryuzaki, me prohibió acercarme a ti.- El azabache dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Te prohibió?- Sakuno quedó perpleja por unos minutos, pensando en qué podía hacer con Ryoma, hasta que el timbre sonó otra vez.- Ve a mi habitación, no le diré que estás aquí, en un momento subo.

Ryoma le hizo caso y se dirigió a la habitación, aunque no sabía siquiera cuál era. Una por una fue viendo las puertas y, a la tercera, se encontró con una de color blanca, sin pensarlo entró, estaba seguro que era la de Sakuno Ryuzaki. Rápidamente la inspeccionó y poco a poco fue viendo los detalles más pequeños. La habitación era pequeña, toda de paredes blancas con pequeños círculos lilas. Una gran ventana que daba a un pequeñísimo balcón estaba cubierta por una larga cortina rosa pastel que llegaba hasta el suelo. Algunos peluches de todos los tamaños invadían la habitación, en su mayoría eran blancos, aunque también había rosas y marrones. Había, también, una cama para dos personas y una pequeña mesita de luz con un portarretratos de ella y Ryoma. El azabache no podía creer que aún conservara esa foto. Había sido hace cuatro años, cuando él había tenido un accidente en un partido de tenis y se había lastimado un ojo. De pronto la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a la bella Sakuno, con las pontas en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Sumire?

\- Que tenía mucha sed.- Dijo otra vez riendo y extendiéndole la ponta.- ¿Puedes esperarme un minuto? Debo cambiarme esta ropa.

\- Claro.

Sakuno recordó que había dejado el celular en la mesita ratona, luego iría a buscarlo, tomó algunas prendas y fue al baño a cambiarse. Solo había tardado unos minutos. Pero cuando Ryoma la vio se quedó perplejo por la figura de la chica. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el uniforme de Seigaku ocultaba el cuerpo de adolescente de la cobriza. Solo tenía puesta una blusa blanca suelta, que le llegaba aproximadamente a medio muslo y dejaba al descubierto un hombro, y un pantalón corto de mezclilla, también blanco, que dejaba lucir sus estilizadas piernas. Ryoma no tenía palabras, estaba simplemente hermosa. Sakuno le sonrió y comenzó a desarmar sus trenzas, el cabello sin trenzar, le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Era suficiente, para Ryoma, ella parecía un ángel, solo faltaba una cosa, algo que él amaba de ella.

\- Bonitos peluches.- Expresó Ryoma sarcásticamente.

Sakuno se tornó de un color rojizo y agachó la cabeza para intentar ocultarlo. Listo, estaba sonrojada, ahora sí todo era perfecto. Lentamente Sakuno tomó un peluche pequeño, se dirigió al balcón y miró a Ryoma para que se acercara. Sorprendido, la siguió. El viento cálido del verano les pegaba con suavidad en el rostro, y la noche empezaba a caer junto con un gran manto de estrellas. La cobriza suspiraba mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del balcón y Ryoma admiraba su rostro iluminado por la luna. Ese momento parecía mágico, Sakuno no era la misma niña tonta que era en la escuela, era totalmente diferente.

\- Los peluches ya no son míos...- Dijo nostálgica.- Supongo que ya no soy una niña.

Acababa de confirmarlo, la cobriza lo miró, suplicándole con sus orbes rubíes, que rompiera esa coraza que lo atrapaba, que lo volvía tan frío. Ella sabía que él la quería, al menos un poco, para haber decidido ir a su casa para saber cómo estaba su golpe. Algo debía importarle, y no se equivocaba. En ese momento Ryoma quería aceptar que la quería, quería romper esa coraza. Sakuno extendió su mano e hizo contacto con la de Ryoma. Él la miró y cambió su mirada por una más cálida, Sakuno lo logró, hizo que el azabache no pudiera contener las ganas de estar con ella. Suavemente se acercó y la besó, ya nada existía, nada importaba, solo el dulce sabor de los labios de Sakuno, que poco a poco se acostumbraba al ritmo de Ryoma. Soltó el peluche y rodeó el cuello del azabache con sus brazos mientras él la tomaba de la cintura, aprisionándola. El beso podría haber durado una eternidad, y a ninguno de los dos les hubiera importado, pero el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones. Al separarse Sakuno desvió la mirada llena de timidez y Ryoma se quedó pensando. La quería, quería que fuese suya, que nadie se le acercara.

\- Sakuno...- Dijo sorprendiéndola.-... Te quiero.

La tomó en sus brazos y nuevamente la besó, ella estaba confundida, pero siguió el beso. Ryoma no aguantaba más, era un adolescente de dieciséis años que tenía frente a él a la chica más hermosa que había visto. Algunos pensamientos comenzaron a invadirle la mente. Los ignoró. Sakuno terminó el beso y lo abrazó por el cuello y se arrinconó en él.

\- También te quiero...

Mientras en la planta baja, el celular de Sakuno se iluminaba y apagaba, estaba sin sonido, por lo que nadie se percató de él. Eran llamadas perdidas, una tras otra. Todas decían: _"Oka- san"_ y _"Ryoga- kun"_.

.

.

Ryoma había esperado que se duerma para levantarse despacio de la cama, sin despertarla. El remordimiento no lo dejaba siquiera pensar al verla así, tan tranquila, sentía que no podía irse, que tenía que estar con ella, cuidándola de chicos como él. Al levantarse, buscó un papel y un bolígrafo por todos los cajones, cuando los encontró empezó a escribirle. Nada. No le gustaba como quedaba, no encontraba las palabras exactas. Después de romper la quinta hoja se rindió.

\- - Sakuno:

No sé cómo decirte esto. Debo irme, lo lamento. Volveré en un tiempo y te encontraré.

Atte.: Ryoma- kun.- -

Dejó esta nota dentro de un libro de inglés, tomó el portarretratos y se fue.

\- Fin de Flash Back -

.

.

Pasos firmes. Miradas de asombro. Murmullos. Todo aquello junto en el corredor de Seigaku. La fila de casilleros repleta de adolescentes con miradas extrañas. Todos dirigidos a ella. ¿Quién era la misteriosa chica que lucía ese atuendo? ¿Dónde estaba su uniforme color verde? ¿Cuándo había ingresado al colegio? Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que resonaban a lo largo del pasillo. Nadie la reconocía.

Botas grises no muy altas, pero tampoco tan bajas, piernas que lucían estilizadas hasta llegar a la falda unos dedos más arriba de lo que acostumbraba usar, una bonita falda negra, simple. Una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una corbata algo desarreglada también color gris. En su muñeca izquierda una cinta negra atada con un nudo doble, clara señal de luto. Su cabellera de un tono rojizo llegaba aproximadamente a la cintura, solamente que las ridículas trenzas habían desaparecido. Su hermosa tez blanca, labios rosados y ojos rojos como la sangre misma, enmarcaban el rostro ideal, aunque se veía opacado por unas ojeras grisáceas y un leve enrojecimiento en sus ojos.

La cobriza frenó en el casillero correspondiente. Allí la esperaba su amiga desconcertada, sin palabras, y eso, en Tomoka era bastante raro.

\- ¿Saku- chan? ¿Eres tú?- Tomoka tartamudeaba un poco.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Sakuno simplemente abrió el casillero, buscando algunos cuadernos que tenía guardados.

\- ¿Qué…?- Tomoka tomó la muñeca de Sakuno.- ¿Qué es esta cinta? ¿Qué te sucede?

Bruscamente haló su muñeca para soltarse de Tomoka y cerró el casillero con fuerza. La miró directamente a los ojos y sin titubear dijo…

\- Nada... _"Saku- chan"_ , como tú dices, ¡No existe!

\- ¿Có- Cómo dices? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Sakuno!?

Todos estaban mirándolas, eso sería un buen rumor luego… Sakuno seguía inmutable ante las miradas y los alaridos que Tomoka daba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tomoka?- Pronunció con una mueca de cansancio.

\- Quiero… ¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi amiga! Quiero a la verdadera Sakuno…

\- Tú y todos los demás se empeñaron en destruirla...- Dijo al borde del llanto.- No sé de qué te sorprendes Tomoka. Lo que quieres es alguien que te siga a todas partes sin cuestionar nada, eso es lo que quieres, pero ya no… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que nadie quiere acercarse a ti? ¿No te das cuenta que no eres el centro de atención? Por favor, dejemos de fingir...

Sakuno caminó unos cuantos pasos dejando detrás de ella una montaña de sentimientos confusos. Las lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de Tomoka. ¿En serio todos pensaban lo mismo de ella? Esa pregunta resonaba en la cabeza de la gritona adolescente. Ya sin fuerzas se sentó en el suelo y cubrió su cara.

\- Sakuno…

\- Ya basta Tomoka.

No iba a decir que no le dolía, en ese momento más lágrimas manchaban su rostro. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pero ya no quería contacto con nadie. Mucho menos de la 'amiga' que siempre la hacía sentir mal. Era duro. Se conocían desde los cuatro años y nunca se había acercado siquiera a una pequeña discusión. No porque no se haya presentado a ocasión, sino porque Sakuno era demasiado condescendiente con ella.

.

.

La campana había tocado y de a poco el salón de clases comenzaba a llenarse. Ella aún seguía en su mundo, viendo por la ventana el patio totalmente desierto. La brisa lo recorría y, aunque nadie podía disfrutarla, creaba un espléndido paisaje al elevar las flores que yacían en el suelo. Sakuno suspiraba al ver el espectáculo por la ventana. Deseaba estar allí, pero en lugar de eso, se hallaba en la aburrida clase de inglés.

Por un segundo, desvió su mirada al interior de la sala. El color verde agua de los uniformes femeninos y el negro traje de los varones pintaba un cuadro monótono del que ya estaba cansada, del que quería escapar. Lo único que no podía evitar mirar era aquel pupitre vacío en el centro de la sala. Comenzaba a pensar que era masoquismo aquello que ella hacía, sin más solo comenzó a mirar a todos lados aturdida, con un gran nudo en la garganta y una sensación perturbadora. No podía estar en el Seishun Gakuen sin pensar en él.

\- ¿Por qué se fue?- Susurró inaudiblemente para sí misma.

El profesor de inglés le estaba hablando, pero sus oídos no querían escucharlo decirle ni una palabra. Justo en ese momento había visto un pequeño papel sobresalir del libro, pero no le prestó atención. Más tarde lo miraría bien.

\- ¿Ryuzaki? Le estoy hablando.- Se escuchó la voz del profesor.

Sakuno ni siquiera dirigió la mirada hacia él, no lo había escuchado, solo miraba por la ventana recordando lo que en ese momento parecía un sueño, algo que nunca había ocurrido. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Todos la miraban. Se levantó de su asiento y llevó la mano derecha a su pecho tratando de regular las desesperadas bocanadas de aire y suprimir la opresión en todo su torso. Volvió a dirigir la mirada al patio por última vez antes de comenzar a sentir el frío sudor por su cuello. Con más lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, solo tomó sus cosas sin escuchar las voces que dejaba atónitas tras ella. El profesor y sus compañeros se miraban entre sí sin palabras. Sakuno sin embargo lo único que podía hacer era correr por los pasillos de Seigaku, deteniéndose después de unos metros para tratar de frenar esa horrible sensación.

\- Ryoma...- Gritaba la cobriza entre sollozos.

Alarmó a más de un profesor y profesora, que salían al pasillo para encontrar a la adolescente en ese penoso estado. En el momento que alguien la veía, ella volvía a correr para escapar de las prejuiciosas miradas adultas. Hasta que pensó el lugar ideal para estar tranquila, quizás allí se le pasara.

.

.

Los pasos se oían golpear el suelo, inseguros. Sin que nadie la viera se acercó a las escaleras y tomó valor para subir. A medida que ascendía escalón a escalón sentía el fresco del aire colarse en sus pulmones.

\- Pov Sakuno -

El pecho se me había congelado, sentía a mi corazón comprimirse. Paso a paso fui viendo aquella azotea y los recuerdos saturaban mi mente. Imágenes y más imágenes aparecían fugaces, y el viento me golpeaba, no ayudaba demasiado, solo quería dejarme volar. Dejé mis cosas contra la pared, la mochila y las raquetas. Miré a mí alrededor, nunca me había acercado a la orilla de la azotea. Pero ahora, sin siquiera dudarlo me senté en el fino muro que distanciaba la azotea del suelo. Más lágrimas, simplemente no había forma de detenerlas, el ahogo y el miedo que sentía no ayudaba. No quería vivir. Sin él y sin mi padre, sin Ryoga, sin Tomoka, no quería vivir en un mundo sin ellos. Medité unos segundos en la cornisa, decidiendo si hacerlo o no. ¿Qué podía perder? Absolutamente nada.

 _"TOC - TOC - TOC"_

Los golpes en la puerta de la azotea me asustaron y casi caigo, me decidí a hacerlo. Sería rápido y ya no me dolería el corazón.

\- ¡Abre la puerta Sakuno!- Se escuchaba la voz de mi abuela al otro lado.

 _"No la dejes entrar..."_

Cerré fuerte los ojos, aún escuchaba su voz indicándome que hacer y qué no.

\- Basta...- Murmuré tras suspirar.

 _"Solo un paso al frente y ya no habrá más dolor. Serás libre..."_

Respiré hondo, ya desaparecería, solo debía convencerme de que no estaba allí.

\- No eres real Ryoma...

 _"Sabes que sí lo soy Ryuzaki..."_

\- ¡Basta!- Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos como manantial.- Por favor basta Ryoma… Sal de mi cabeza… Déjame tranquila.

Era consciente de que solo era mi imaginación, pero parecía tan real. Podía verlo frente a mí, con su mirada fría, remarcando mis defectos y mi cabeza gritaba que era una ilusión, pero no quería hacerle caso, quería que fuese tan real como lo parecía.

 _"No creí que fueras tan cobarde..."_

Estaba pensando en mis últimas palabras antes de tirarme, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y un muchacho me tomó de la cintura para llevarme al seguro suelo.

\- Fin Pov Sakuno -

.

.

Ese fue el día en que Sakuno dejó el Seigaku. Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo y algunos de los sempais la despidieron. Cada uno le dijo algo, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver a Tomoka a unos metros, llorando su partida. Sakuno sonrió triste y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla. Tomoka no era la mejor amiga, pero la extrañaría muchísimo. Nadie sabía a dónde iría, ni por cuánto tiempo. Sakuno se limpió la cara y se metió al auto que la esperaba. Bajó la ventanilla y a ella se acercó uno de los sempais.

\- Volverá Saku- chan.

\- Claro que no Momo- san, ya no volverá...

El auto arrancó y ella saludó por la ventanilla. Lo último que vio fue a Tomoka correr hasta donde estaban todos los demás. No miró atrás. Solo apoyó pesadamente la cabeza contra la ventana y miró el folleto arrugado que estaba en su bolsillo.

 _"Hospital Psiquiátrico de Osaka_

 _Todos los cuidados necesarios para la perfecta rehabilitación de..."_

Otro suspiro. Dejó de leer para concentrarse en la estúpida imagen. Una foto en aquel folleto, unas personas de múltiples edades sonriendo en un pequeño patio verde lleno de plantas, rodeados por enfermeros y doctores.

\- _¿Quién está feliz cuando te meten a un manicomio?_ \- Pensó la muchacha.

No podía contenerse, quería llorar y maldecir a su madre por meterla a aquel hospital. Pero sus ojos no se lo permitían, ya eran demasiadas lágrimas para un día. Se supone que una madre está ahí siempre para ti, pero la señora Ryuzaki no pudo con esa carga luego de la reciente muerte de su marido. Sakuno había intentado suicidarse, así que resolvió que lo mejor era que estuviese por un tiempo en aquel hospital.

Continuará...

 **00000**

¿Qué piensan del cap.? Algo dramático quizás. Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario es aceptado, así que si gustan dejar un reviews para saber si les gustó o no, o en qué puedo mejorar, se los agradecería. Nos leemos luego...

 **Kou Ghost Writer**


	2. Chapter 2

En lo que me puedo convertir

.

Hola lectores y lectoras, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta bella historia, perdón por la tardanza. Vuelvo a aclarar que este fic ya lo publique con el nombre de "Lo último que quería ser" y el Nick "TsukiTai". Espero que les guste.

.

The Prince of Tennis y sus personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. Por otra parte esta historia es completamente de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro.

 **00000**

Capítulo 2

Rehabilitación

.

.

La joven cobriza escuchaba música con sus auriculares y la capucha de su campera escondía su ahora cabello no tan largo suelto. Toda vestida de colores oscuros y con su sombrío rostro. El automóvil que la llevaba comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad. Sakuno miró por la ventanilla. Habían llegado. No había nada malo en el lugar, se mostraba igual que en el folleto. Detrás de un gran portón de rejas negras con las iniciales H.P.O, se dejaba ver lo que parecía un pequeñísimo terreno lleno de diferentes árboles muy hermosos y antiguos. Había algunas personas allí sentadas en bonitos bancos de plaza, obviamente observados muy de cerca por algún enfermero.

A medida que avanzaban, Sakuno miraba todo, algo nerviosa. El paisaje era hermoso, debía admitirlo. Por un momento los árboles le llamaron mucho la atención, los conocía, eran árboles de magnolia Kobushi, uno de los árboles más antiguos de Japón. Tenían flores pequeñas y blancas que hacían una lluvia de pétalos demasiado hermosa. El camino terminó y la cobriza bajó del auto, se dirigió a la parte trasera del automóvil y también bajó su equipaje. Dos valijas rojas. El auto se fue y la dejó ahí, parada frente a un simple pero gran edificio.

Subió unos escalones y abrió la puerta transparente. Al entrar vio a su madre esperando para que la recepcionista la atienda. La mujer de unos veinte o veinticinco años hablaba por teléfono y escribía en unos papeles, lucía atareada y no dejaba de atender llamados y anotar mensajes. Sakuno se paró al lado de su madre esperando que aquella mujer las atendiera.

\- Buenos días, Hospital Psiquiátrico de Osaka, ¿Quién habla?- Dijo y esperó la respuesta del otro lado del teléfono.- Lo lamento el director no se encuentra, ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?- Otra pausa.- De acuerdo.- Anotó todo en un papel, lo pegó en una pizarra detrás de ella y volvió a atender otro llamado.

Un muchacho de cabello color azabache y unos profundos ojos verdes entró a la sala con un estuche de guitarra en su espalda. Tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón ajustado color negro que combinaba con sus gafas también negras. Él fue directo al lado de Sakuno y le sonrió a la recepcionista. La mujer finalizó la llamada y llamó a la madre de Sakuno, ignorando al peli negro.

\- ¿Es usted Sakura Ryuzaki? ¿Ella es su hija?- Sin darle tiempo a responder, le acercó un papel.- Estas son las formas que tiene que llenar, en un momento vendrá su doctora, ella les mostrará las instalaciones del lugar, todos los horarios y el número de habitación.- Tras decirle esto sonrió y siguió con sus papeles.

El joven miró a Sakuno y le sonrió, esta sin embargo, solo volteó su rostro al celular para cambiar de canción.

\- Oh Hana, ¿Por qué me ignoras?- Preguntó escandalizado.

\- No tengo tiempo para juegos, hoy tengo mucho trabajo, tu padre desapareció y me dejó a cargo del hospital.- Exclamó la mujer volviendo a revisar la agenda por enésima vez.

\- ¿Mi papá no está aquí? Lo estoy buscando por todas partes pero no lo encuentro, pensé que podría estar aquí.

\- No, se fue esta mañana.- La mujer revisó un cuaderno y agregó.- Tienes sesión con la niña del último piso.

\- ¡Tsuki! No puede ser.- Bramó tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.- ¿Estás completamente segura que es hoy? Tengo ensayo con la banda, si falto otra vez van a matarme...

\- No puedes decepcionar a una niña de cinco años, sabes cuánto le gustan tus clases.

\- Lo sé, lo sé...

Sakuno no podía evitar escuchar la conversación, a pesar del ruido que provenía de sus auriculares, todo se escuchaba a la perfección.

\- No está tan mal, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Sakura en un intento de cordialidad con Sakuno.

Simplemente la ignoró y olvidó la conversación que escuchaba tan atentamente, con un fuerte dolor en su pecho y ganas de llorar, salió del lugar para sentarse en uno de los escalones de la entrada. No le gustaba pensar en quedarse allí. Detestaba el color blanco y el olor a medicamento, le hacía recordar a los hospitales. Suspiró y rió ante aquel pensamiento. Ese lugar era un verdadero hospital. En la recepción, su madre la miraba a través de la puerta de vidrio.

\- Buenos días, soy la doctora Naomi Takahashi, ¿Su hija?

Sakura, hizo una seña mirando hacia los escalones. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras miraba las planillas que le había entregado la recepcionista.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo secamente.- Acompáñeme a mi oficina.

Una vez allí la mujer se sentó tras un gran escritorio y ofreció a la madre de Sakuno sentarse frente a ella.

\- Bueno.- Exclamó la doctora mientras juntaba las manos sobre el escritorio.- Según el informe que me entregaron las autoridades del Seishun Gakuen, hubo un ataque de pánico acompañado por un intento de suicidio.

\- Sí, esta mañana intentó...- La mujer se quedó muda por un instante al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar.- Intentó saltar desde la azotea de su escuela.- Dijo finalmente entre sollozos.

\- ¿Está enterada de qué es lo que la pudo motivar a hacer esto?- Siguió cuestionando la doctora.- Los adolescentes son demasiado propensos a ver un pequeño problema como uno gigante.

\- Hace dos días murió mi marido.

La doctora se puso sus lentes y empezó a ojear nuevamente el informe que le había sido entregado por la recepcionista.

\- Lo lamento.- Dijo la doctora.- El fallecimiento de un ser querido marca mucho la conducta pero la muerte es parte de la vida, Sakuno tendrá que entenderlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí?

\- Su tratamiento es muy simple, se basa en terapia. Quizás en tres meses ya esté del todo sana.

La demacrada mujer había empezado a decaer con la idea de dejar allí a su pequeña niña, pero era por su bien.

\- ¿Qué sucederá con su escuela? No puedo dejar que se atrase, tres meses es demasiado tiempo.

\- Este es uno de los pocos hospitales psiquiátricos al que asisten profesores particulares, quizás su hija sobrepase el nivel de sus demás compañeros en el tiempo que esté aquí. Por lo demás no se preocupe, he lidiado con casos mucho peores y después de un tiempo todos son solucionados, esto solo será un mal recuerdo para ella.

Ambas mujeres salieron del consultorio. Sakura tomó su bolso, saludó a Sakuno y se fue en su auto. En cambio la doctora se quedó hablando un momento con la recepcionista.

\- Hana, necesito que llames al Seishun Gakuen, necesito una reunión con el psicopedagogo que atendió a esa niña.

\- Lo lamento señora Naomi.- Expresó el joven azabache que aún estaba apoyado en el escritorio de la rubia que atendía la recepción.- Hana está ocupada tratando de contactar a mi papá, lo suyo tendrá que esperar.

\- Eso es demasiada confianza niño, que tu padre sea el director del hospital no significa que puedas mandar a Hana.

Mientras discutían la mujer rubia sonreía tratando de que su cabeza no explotara.

\- Por cierto...- Dijo el azabache mirando a los escalones a través del cristal.- ¿Quién es ella?

\- Quita los ojos de "ella", Ryou.- Respondió la mujer mayor.- Es mi nueva paciente, no creo que tengas oportunidad, ignora a todo el que se le cruza.

\- Siempre hay una excepción a la regla doc.- Dijo mientras reía y volvía la mirada a la doctora.- Es un buen reto, además no me molesta que ella esté loca.

Sakuno había entrado a la sala y se dirigía a la doctora, pero solo quedó tras el azabache.

\- ¿Qué dijiste de la nueva chica?- Preguntó inocente la doctora mientras la miraba fijo, justo tras él.

\- Que no me molesta que la chica nueva esté loca, debería revisar su oído doc., creo que la edad comienza a afectarle.

La cobriza carraspeó tras él para llamarle la atención. Este se dio vuelta quedando frente a ella.

\- Antes de hablar de alguien deberías fijarte que no esté cerca.- Expresó dolida ante el comentario.

Ryou quedó mudo frente ella.

\- Ven Sakuno, te mostraré el lugar.- Dijo la doctora.

La cobriza avanzó por un largo y ancho pasillo, pasando por las habitaciones de otros pacientes, con ambas valijas tras ella y siguiendo a aquella doctora. ¿Loca? ¿Todos pensaban eso de ella? Estaba considerando aquella posibilidad. A su paso se cruzaba con algún que otro paciente, diciéndole cosas que ella no entendía. Comenzaba a sentir miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si alguno se escapaba del cuidado de las enfermeras? ¿Si intentaban atacarla? Una joven que la vio pasar por el frente de su habitación, salió al ver a Sakuno. Estaba vestida con una bata celeste, el cabello desordenado y los ojos más oscuros que vio en toda su vida. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y se notaba ida en sus pensamientos. Con los ojos cerrados acariciaba el cabello de una muñeca antigua que llevaba en sus brazos.

\- Mira Hatsu.- Dijo la castaña señalando a Sakuno.- Tendrás una nueva amiga.

\- Vuelve a tu habitación, Mikomi.- Dijo la doctora mientras se acercaba a ella.- Ya es tarde y tienes que descansar.

\- Pero mi madre aún no ha llegado a visitarme, no puedo dormirme sin su beso de las buenas noches.

\- Cuando llegue, la enviaré directamente a tu habitación, ve a acostarte.

La joven saludó a Sakuno con la mano de la muñeca y entró a la habitación bailando y tarareando una bonita canción. Sintió el frío recorrer su nuca. Tenía miedo. No quería estar rodeada de esas personas.

\- ¿Qué dices Sakuno? No está tan mal, ¿No es cierto?

Sakuno simplemente no habló. Claro que estaba mal, pero prefería callar. No podía estar allí ni un día, mucho menos unos meses. Era demasiado.

\- Esta será tu habitación, tendrás que compartirla con Ann Tachibana, es una chica agradable, no creo que tengas problemas. Tus horarios están colgados en la pared. Que descanses.

La doctora se fue y dejó allí a una muy confundida Sakuno observando todo, asustada. Era una habitación grande con dos camas, una en cada extremo. En el medio una ventana que apuntaba directamente al patio. También había una puerta que dirigía a un baño. Una mitad toda decorada con posters y fotos, la otra totalmente blanca. De seguro era su mitad. Dejó las maletas a un lado de la cama y se recostó en ella mirando el techo.

\- No está tan mal, ¿Verdad?- Sonó una voz desde otra habitación acercándose.

Sakuno instintivamente se sentó en la cama buscando la voz. Allí vio a aquella chica salir del baño con una toalla en la cabeza. Saciada su intriga, volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda a la muchacha sin muchas ganas de hablar.

\- Deberás acostumbrarte a esa pregunta, todos la harán...- Se sacó la toalla y se tiró a la cama.- No esta tan mal, ¿Cierto? No está tan mal, ¿Verdad? No es tan malo, ¿O sí?- Siguió con un tono de voz cada vez más enojado.- ¿Qué podrían saber ellos? Después de todo no son quienes están encerrados aquí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.- Dijo ya más calmada.

Suspiró.

\- ¿Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación darle la espalda a la gente?

Sakuno volteó, después de todo, aquella chica no tenía la culpa de nada.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Le preguntó Ann a Sakuno.

\- No... No lo sé.- Mintió la muchacha.

\- Ohh no.- Ann rió mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Si algo aprendí aquí es que todos sabemos por qué llegamos a este lugar.

\- Quizás tengas razón.- La cobriza volvió a darse vuelta. Estaba cansada, solo quería dormir.

Ann la vio dormirse y, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, se levantó a apagar las luces. También la cubrió con una manta y corrió una cortina que dividía la habitación en dos partes. Después de todo ya era algo tarde y la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad. Sakuno necesitaba descansar, Ann lo había visto en la sombra grisácea bajo los ojos de la cobriza. Se notaba que algo la perturbaba y quizás cuando dormía, ese algo desaparecía. Una vez cumplido su trabajo también se recostó y se durmió pensando en cómo ella se había sentido aquel día que llegó.

La noche pasó lenta, dándole a Sakuno el tiempo necesario para que dejara a su cuerpo descansara. Al otro día la cobriza no logró recordar más que la imagen de Ryoma en su habitación. No podía recordar si era un sueño o algo real. Así que decidió tomar un pequeño paseo entre los árboles, mientras esperaba la visita de su madre. Estuvo unos minutos allí, hasta que se encontró con un bonito puente. Era un hermoso lugar, un pequeño canal de agua cristalina lo dividía y un puente antiguo lo volvía a unir. En Japón no había muchos lugares así, casi todo era ciudad y ella nunca pensó estar en un lugar tan tranquilo y hermoso. Al llegar al puente se detuvo, comenzó a inspeccionar todo detalladamente, sin que el mínimo detalle se le escapara. Ann tenía razón, la tranquilidad y el aburrimiento la obligaban a pensar. No quería pensar. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a encaminarse a su habitación. Había estado un rato largo y nadie había llegado. Allí se encontró con la peli anaranjada pegando una foto en la pared.

\- ¿Vino?

\- No.- Respondió Sakuno.- Quizás se presentó algo más importante.

\- Debo irme a mi sesión de terapia, espero no te moleste quedarte sola un rato.

Sakuno sonrió triste y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su cama. La peli anaranjada se sintió mal por Sakuno, pero no podía evitar su hora de charla, así que solo se fue. La cobriza por otra parte se sintió tranquila. Al menos por unos minutos.

\- Pov Sakuno -

\- Hola Ryuzaki.

En ese momento mi mente se puso en blanco. Esa voz, era _"su"_ voz. Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír como una idiota mientras me sentaba en la cama, para verlo ahí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto amaba.

\- Ryo- Ryoma- kun... ¿Qué ha- haces aquí?

Mis ojos estaban vidriosos, no podía creer que él estuviera allí. Con la manga de mi saco limpié cualquier rastro de lágrimas de mis ojos y volví a sonreír aún más que antes. Lentamente Ryoma se acercó a mí hasta quedar sentado justo a centímetros de mi rostro. Se sacó la gorra y apoyó su frente en la mía. Sentí como la piel se me erizaba ante el leve contacto y cerré los ojos. El roce de sus labios con los míos llegó más rápido de lo que me hubiera imaginado, pero también fue el momento en que todo terminó. Abrí los ojos esperando encontrarme con esos orbes color miel frente a mí, pero ya no estaban. Otra vez sentí mi corazón quebrarse y el mundo caerse justo bajo mis pies. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Otro producto de mi imaginación?

\- Fin de Pov Sakuno -

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- Gritó Sakuno buscando en su bolso una fotografía.- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Te odio!

Los gritos invadían todo el piso y en solo unos minutos, dos enfermeras y un doctor estaban en su habitación tratando de no exaltarla más de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¡Váyanse! ¡Quiero estar sola!- Volvió a gritar mientras le arrojaba al doctor con un zapato.- ¡¿Qué es lo que no entienden?! ¡Váyanse!

\- Tranquila...- Dijo suavemente el doctor.- Todo estará bien...

En solo un movimiento aquel doctor corrió y tomó a Sakuno de los brazos. Una enfermera llegó tras él con una jeringa en su mano lista para ser introducida en su brazo. La muchacha estaba empezando a marearse y sentir su boca reseca, los gritos empezaron a cesar poco a poco, hasta quedar en un completo silencio. Sakuno quedó totalmente desvanecida en los brazos del doctor, quien la depositó en su cama y se llevó las dos valijas. Tendrían que revisar su equipaje y no dejar que nada peligroso se filtrara.

.

.

El ambiente se tornaba tenso. Sakuno estaba recostada en un diván de brazos cruzados y un hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba sentado frente a ella. Tenía una chaqueta de gamuza grisácea con parches negros en los codos y unos lentes gruesos. Sakuno sonrió ante la imagen que se formaba en su mente, era similar a muchas películas que había visto sobre adolescentes conflictivas. Cliché. Otra vez rió y el joven doctor la miraba perplejo.

\- Tus ataques siguen empeorando Sakuno... No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas.

La muchacha lo miró. No le estaba diciendo nada que no supiera.

\- No quiero hablar con usted...- Respondió sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Todo lo que digas aquí, es confidencial, nadie sabrá nada.

Sakuno miró el reloj que se hallaba sobre la cabeza del doctor.

\- No quiero hablar de mis cosas con un extraño, ya pasaron tres meses desde que estoy aquí... Creí... Creí que me entendería.- Dijo Sakuno mientras se levantaba del diván.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse fue fuerte. Afuera de la oficina se encontraba Ann esperando su turno.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con él?- Preguntó.

\- Igual que siempre. ¿Tienes sesión ahora?

\- Sí, la doctora Naomi dijo que quizás me den el alta.- Dijo Ann con una gran sonrisa.

\- Me alegro por ti.- Respondió Sakuno con una falsa sonrisa.

La expresión de Ann cambió drásticamente cuando vio a la anciana mujer peli roja acercarse. Rápido dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Sakuno quién no era capaz de entender lo que pasaba.

\- Sakuno Ryuzaki, tu madre llegó y necesito verlas a ambas juntas en mi oficina.- Dijo con un tono de voz realmente duro.

\- Pero no quiero verla.- Dijo a la vez que se volteaba.

\- Ahora.- Volvió a decir seca.

Ambas fueron a la oficina de la doctora. Sakuno estaba realmente furiosa con su madre, no quería verla ni hablarle y mucho menos en ese momento que sabía que lo que la doctora Naomi diría no iba a ser nada bueno. Entraron a la oficina y cada una tomó asiento. Sakuno miraba hacia otro lado. La doctora no tenía más que una fuerte expresión de dureza. Por último la señora Ryuzaki estaba tensa, era la única en la habitación que no se esperaba la charla que tendrían a continuación.

\- Siéntese por favor.

\- ¿Qué sucede doctora?- Dijo con real preocupación.

\- No le tengo buenas noticias.- Respondió la doctora a lo que Sakuno volteó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.- Sakuno no solo no está avanzando, está empeorando.

\- ¿Có- Cómo? ¿Por qué empeora?

\- Porque quiere, se niega a hablar con los diferentes psiquiatras del hospital, no quiere comer y se la pasa en su habitación.

La madre de Sakuno se tapó la boca con la mano y miró a la doctora, luego otra vez a su hija.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?- Dijo en modo de respuesta la mayor de las Ryuzaki.

\- Solo no quiero estar aquí.- Dijo y miró hacia la doctora.- ¿Sabía que Mikomi le roba medicina a la enfermera y por eso está todo el día alucinando? ¿Que el señor del piso de arriba se pasa toda la noche caminando por los pasillos?

\- ¿Es cierto?- Preguntó Sakura, realmente asustada.

\- Claro que no es cierto.- Respondió furiosa la doctora.- Los pacientes tienen libertad, pero no de ese tipo.

\- ¿Por qué no viniste a visitarme? Llevo más de tres meses aquí.- Bramó Sakuno con desprecio.- Estoy cansada de doctores... De inyecciones... De pastillas... Revisaron mi equipaje, me sacaron mis cosas.- Sakuno comenzó a enumerar a su madre.

\- Todo lo que hacemos aquí es por tu bien Sakuno.- Trató de decir en tono comprensivo la doctora.

\- ¿Por mi bien? Paso todo el día sedada o tomando anti depresivos, yo no quiero vivir así.

\- Estás diagnosticada con esquizofrenia, depresión y trastornos de ansiedad. No es algo que se tome a la ligera. Toda medicación que tomes está estudiada por los mejores doctores, ellos saben lo que hacen.

Lo único que Sakuno hizo fue levantarse de la silla y llegar a la puerta. Allí se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre.

\- Adiós mamá.- Dijo con una extraña mueca a la que nadie podría llamar sonrisa.

.

.

Sakuno sentía que estaba en una cápsula de tiempo, suspendida. Pero el mundo giraba, aun cuando ella ya no era parte de él. Ann había sido dada de alta, su trastorno de bipolaridad se había desvanecido al punto de ya no mostrar rastros. La madre de Sakuno había fallecido, o más bien, no había soportado con el peso de la muerte de su marido en aquel accidente y con el hecho de que su única hija estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico. Esto no sorprendió a la adolescente, que había quedado a cargo de su abuela. Por lo demás todo estaba igual, ya habían pasado siete meses y Sakuno no mostraba señales de mejora. Su cumpleaños estaba más cerca solo cuatro meses para sus diecisiete.

\- No tendrías que estar aquí.- Dijo una voz al tiempo que se apoyaba en el barandal del puente junto a Sakuno.- Van a regañarte.

\- ¿Y dónde tendría que estar?- Le preguntó.

\- No lo sé, quizás en tu habitación, cumpliendo lo que dice tu horario, terapia, no lo sé.

\- No es tu problema.- Respondió y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos la impactaron, eran color verde. Pero no por eso, sino por el hecho de que le parecían familiares. Él también se sintió maravillado por sus orbes color rubí. A pesar de la actitud firme de la chica, ellos mostraban miedo, las ganas que la chica tenía de salir corriendo.

\- Adiós.

Dicho esto Sakuno dio un último vistazo al paisaje y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. El chico negó con la cabeza y la alcanzó trotando.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- No querías que vaya a mi habitación, bueno es lo que hago.- Respondió la chica.

\- Podrías decirme tu nombre.- Dijo el peli negro.

\- Podría...- Exclamó a modo de respuesta.- Pero no quiero.

\- ¿Por qué me tratas así? Solo quiero ser bueno contigo.

\- No me gusta la gente entrometida, y no es necesario que seas bueno conmigo.- Dijo y aceleró el paso.- No creas que no sé quién eres.

\- Uhmm... Y, ¿Quién soy?- Preguntó asombrado por su memoria.

\- Deberías irte, no creo que sea bueno que te acerques a chicas _"locas"_ , aunque a ti no te importe.

La cobriza era seguida de cerca por el peli negro, quien la obligaba a apurar más el paso.

\- Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte.

\- Pues lo hiciste. ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme?- Empezó a decir irritada.

Caminaban uno tras otro, pasando por muchas habitaciones, hasta que la puerta de la habitación los frenó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete.- Lo echó mientras entraba a su habitación.

\- Quizás esto no te guste demasiado pero...- Ryou dudó en decírselo.

\- Dilo de una vez.- Expresó con fuego en su mirada.

\- Tú eres una paciente... _especial_.- Dijo remarcando la última palabra.- Yo estoy estudiando psicología alternativa y tengo mi pasantía en este hospital.

Sakuno cerró los ojos y se golpeó cabeza con la mano. No podía creerlo.

\- Ohh dios, dime que no es cierto...- Rogó.

\- Ryou Mora, para servirte.- El pelinegro no la dejó terminar de hablar.- Seré tu nuevo psicólogo.

\- ¿O sea que vas a volverme loca del todo?

\- Se supone que si estás aquí ya estás loca del todo.- Agregó insolentemente mientras se sentaba en la cama desocupada.

Sakuno simplemente se recostó en su cama mirando hacia arriba. No sabía que pensar, que decir o que hacer. Quería estar en su casa, o al menos, en un lugar familiar, que sintiera como su casa. Extrañaba a Ryoga. No solo Ryoma se había ido, sino toda la familia. No tenía forma de contactarse. Los Hechizen habían desaparecido del mapa y a ella le habían quitado su celular antes de llegar al hospital.

Ryou la miraba atraído, quería saber más de aquella misteriosa chica. Solo sabía su nombre, y ni siquiera era ella quién se lo dijo. El muchacho se acercó a la ventana. Entendía que no era fácil estar en esa situación. Su padre era el director de aquel hospital, también lo había metido a él, para poder ocuparse de otros niños, pero sobre todo para ayudar a los casos especiales. Aun así, Ryou era un chico alegre y positivo, entendía que eran las responsabilidades de su padre y que él no podía hacer nada más que ayudarlo.

\- Lo lamento...- Dijo la cobriza.- Estoy algo aturdida.

\- Descuida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pero la cobriza se moría de la culpa. Aquel chico había querido ayudarla y ella lo había tratado como basura, aunque la llamara loca.

\- No es por ti, solo estoy cansada de estar aquí.

Ryou lanzó una risa muda, más parecida a un suspiro que a otra cosa. Sakuno se levantó de la cama y se paró para mirar por la ventana.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

\- Seis o siete meses...- Risa triste.- Creo que perdí la cuenta.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí, pero necesito que me dejes ayudarte.- Dijo mientras dejaba la guitarra en la cama.- Enseño música a los más pequeños, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

.

.

Era la hora gris en Japón, Sakuno la contemplaba desde la ventana... Estaba sola. Que feo se sentía. El otoño había llegado y ya estaba por terminar para darle inicio al invierno, todos los árboles del hermoso jardín zen, estaban ya sin sus hojas. Menos uno. Uno que se encontraba en los límites del internado. A lo lejos, Sakuno lo contemplaba maravillada. Durante todo el año, mostraba hojas verdes, pero en invierno las hojas se volvían de un tono rojizo. Era un árbol chino de fuego. El único del lugar. Realmente hermoso. El sol amenazaba con desaparecer del todo y la primera estrella había aparecido en el cielo.

\- Pide un deseo.- Escuchó detrás de ella.

\- Hola...- Dijo después de voltearse y saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Crees en eso?- Preguntó al peli negro.

\- Es mejor que no creer en nada...- Expresó el chico sonriendo.

\- Tienes razón.- Respondió de igual forma.- ¿Vinieron a visitarte?

\- No, parece que mi padre se olvidó de mí... Otra vez.- Rió.- ¿Y tus padres?

\- Mi padre falleció en un accidente de automóviles y mi madre...- Hizo una pausa.- No lo soportó.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No te preocupes Ryou, aunque estuvieran con vida no hubieran venido.

Más estrellas inundaban el cielo. Sakuno y Ryou casi no se conocían, pero solo con una mirada eran capaces de entender cualquier cosa. El silencio nunca era incómodo entre ellos.

\- Te oí cantar.- Comentó Ryou riendo.

\- Yo te oí tocar y cantar.- Respondió igual Sakuno.- Dilo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por un segundo a Sakuno no le importó si era un doctor, un loco o un chico normal.

\- Debo ir a ver a una pequeña paciente, ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Cuándo te he dicho que no?- Sakuno miró al azabache.- Vamos.

Ryou la miró embobado. Cada día le gustaba más esa chica. Quería ayudarla, ser su amigo, habían pasado tres meses desde que la conocía y ya no podía separarse de ella.

Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al último piso, el ala infantil. Lo primero que se oyeron fueron las pequeñas risas ante el gracioso acto de los payasos. Al llegar a la oficina de recepción del último piso una enfermera los recibió con una sonrisa y una nariz de plástico para cada uno.

Después de ponérselas fueron a la última habitación del pasillo. Allí una pequeña niña de seis años estaba acostada en su cama esperando ansiosa.

\- Hola Tsuki, quiero presentarte a alguien.- Dijo y tomó de la mano a la cobriza para acercarla a ella.- Ella es Sakuno.

\- ¿También es doctora?- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- No, ella es una paciente, como tú.

Sakuno miró a Ryou con una sonrisa. Algo raro le estaba pasando, algo en su estómago se revolvía y la obligaba a sonreír. En el primer momento que consiguió quedarse a solas con Ryou le confesó lo que le había dicho la doctora Naomi esa mañana.

\- Mañana me dan de alta...

.

.

Tras salir del hospital la cobriza quiso atar todos los cabos sueltos de su vida y dejar a la antigua Sakuno en el pasado. Cambió su nombre al de Tsuki Mora, en honor a la bonita niña del hospital. No quería dejar rastros de su vida. No quería contacto con nadie. No quería que nadie la encontrara. No quería nada más que no fuera un nuevo comienzo.

Continuará...

 **00000**

¿Qué les ha parecido? Me costó mucho encontrar un Oc ideal, personalmente detesto las historias en las que los oc's son perfectos. Ryou es algo especial, un chico carismático, bueno, amable, lo que cualquier chica diría "el chico de sus sueños", pero con el tiempo los defectos comienzan a notarse... No voy a spoilearle la historia, añado que la última parte fue una especie de resumen del próximo capítulo, así que dicho esto me despido. Saben que cualquier review es bienvenido y les pido por favor que si creen que pueda mejorar en algo me lo digan, estaré gustosa de recibir su ayuda y apoyo. Empezaré a publicar todos los sábados. Nos leemos luego...

 **Kou Ghost Writer**


	3. Chapter 3

En lo que me puedo convertir

.

Hola lectores y lectoras, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Ya sé que me tardé bastante, pero sinceramente estoy algo decepcionada por la repercusión que está teniendo, eso sin mencionar los largos períodos sin inspiración. Me costó mucho este capítulo así que espero que lo disfruten.

.

The Prince of Tennis y sus personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. Por otra parte esta historia es completamente de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro.

 **00000**

Capítulo 3

Reencuentro

.

.

\- ¡No es posible, no es posible!- Gritó la peli anaranjada entusiasmada y se sentó justo en frente de la cobriza.- ¿Tsuki? ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Sí lo pensé bastante y ya es una decisión tomada.- La cobriza lucía una tranquila sonrisa mientras le extendía un papel a su amiga.

Esta última lo tomó observando más de cerca con los ojos exorbitados de la sorpresa. Una sonrisa aún más grande se formó en ella acompañada de un leve temblor en sus manos.

\- No puedo creerlo Sakuno... Digo, ya eres Tsuki... Eres como una espía con dos identidades.- Dijo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? Tendrías que pensar en volver con la amargada Naomi.

\- ¿Lo crees?- Sakuno se ensombreció ante la burla y desvió la mirada al suelo.- No soy tan fuerte como tú Ann, no quiero que me miren de reojo como la _ex- loca_ , la que casi se suicida por un mal de amores, quiero borrar a Sakuno Ryuzaki del mundo y empezar una nueva vida como Tsuki Mora, ella es mucho más fuerte.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? Es lindo.- Le respondió cambiando sutilmente de tema.

\- En el hospital conocí a una niña, su nombre es Tsuki. Y el apellido es el del doctorque me ayudó a recuperarme.

Ann sonrió nuevamente pícara y se posicionó justo detrás de Sakuno. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la cobriza y se acercó a su oído para susurrar algo.

\- Así que... El apellido de tu doctor...- Otra vez comenzó a reír ante el suspiro de Sakuno.- Tienes diecisiete años Sakuno, no me imaginé que andabas poniendo el ojo en abuelos.

\- ¡No es un abuelo! Tiene diecinueve años...

\- Eso quiere decir...- Ann se quedó con la boca abierta y Sakuno entendió su error.- ¡Que si le echaste el ojo!

\- No, no, no y no. Es solo un chico agradable.- Sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí.- Estaba haciendo su pasantía como psicólogo y me atendió, nada importante.

\- ¡Mentirosa! Es la primera vez que veo cómo te sonrojas.- La señaló acusadoramente mientras se ponía frente a ella.

Sakuno sonrió y bajó la mirada. Era cierto. Era la primera vez que se sonrojaba de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo. Ann tomó la mano de la cobriza con una gran sonrisa.

\- Si te pusiste así por eso no me imagino lo que dirás ahora...- Dijo la cobriza e hizo una pausa para dar algo de suspenso.- Me mudaré con él.

El grito de Ann inundó toda la habitación, y quizás también el vecindario. Sakuno reía ante la actitud de su amiga, recién empezaba a pensar en que era un gran paso.

\- ¡Te mudarás con un chico! ¿Entiendes lo que estás haciendo Sakuno?

\- No...- Respondió en un suave susurro para sí misma y le sonrió a Ann.- Es extraño, pero por primera vez no lo pensé, solo... Lo hice.

Ann caminó hasta la cómoda que estaba junto a su cama y abrió el cajón retirando un paquete color rojo de él. Sakuno abrió los ojos ante el asombro y se quedó muda, esperando una explicación por parte de su amiga.

\- La doctora Naomi me contó que ibas a ser dada de alta y quise darte un pequeño presente.

Sakuno bajó la mirada al paquete que ahora estaba en sus manos y suavemente comenzó a romper el envoltorio. Era un libro. Recorrió la portada negra con las yemas de sus dedos de forma lenta. Al abrirlo, otra vez quedó sin entender, cada página estaba en blanco.

\- Es un diario. Para que documentes tu nueva vida... Tsuki.

Sakuno volvió a sonreír y abrazó a su amiga. Sus párpados cayeron lentamente cuando pensó en su nueva vida.

\- Ser Tsuki será una gran aventura.- Suspiró profundamente.- Debo irme, Ryou me espera abajo.

Ann acompañó a su amiga hasta la puerta y la despidió con un gran abrazo. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se sintió mucho más relajada que al entrar a la casa. Para ella era muy importante la aprobación de su amiga. Sora la esperaba en la calle, apoyado en su auto, mientras miraba su celular. Tsuki sonrió al verlo allí, tan despreocupado como era. Realmente lo quería.

De repente una luz la encegueció por un momento, obligándola a parpadear después de salir del shock. Sora rió.

\- ¿Me sacaste una fotografía?- Preguntó asombrada.

\- Sí.- Dijo mientras le abría la puerta del auto.- Y saliste hermosa.

La cobriza tomó el color de su pelo en sus mejillas. Ryou le sonrió y dio la vuelta al auto para subir.

\- Debería aprender a manejar, tú eres un peligro.- Dijo la cobriza para cambiar sutilmente de tema.

\- Imposible.- Negó rotundamente.- Soy genial en todo lo que hago.

\- Claro que no.

Ryou prendió el estéreo y se quedó callado, al igual que Sakuno que empezó a mirar las casas del vecindario. Pasaron por el Seishun Gakuen y ella comenzó a decaer.

Unas calles más lejos de la secundaria, empezaron casas y edificios cada vez más grandes. Habían llegado a la ciudad. Todo era muy lujoso y poblado. Mucha gente. Muchos negocios. El auto entró en un estacionamiento algo sombrío, con muchísimos autos de alta gama. Ryou se bajó y fue a abrirle la puerta. Puso el seguro al auto y, después de bajar las tres maletas de Sakuno, comenzaron a avanzar por el oscuro lugar. Sakuno sentía el olor a tierra y humedad. Bastante desagradable. Por fin, la puerta para salir de allí se hizo visible. Al abrirla la luz impacto de lleno en sus ojos.

\- Buen día señor Mora.- Dijo el portero regalándole una reverencia.

\- Ya le dije señor Keita, puede decirme Ryou.

Aquel anciano se quedó observando a Sakuno, quien le sonreía de manera amable. Ryou lo notó y se golpeó la cabeza con una mano.

\- Ya lo olvidaba. Señor Keita, ella es Tsuki Mora, vivirá aquí.

\- Es un placer conocerla señorita.- Dijo e hizo una nueva reverencia.

\- Igualmente señor Keita.- Exclamó la muchacha mientras le respondía la reverencia.

Después de despedirse atentamente del portero, subieron al cuarto piso con el ascensor. Las tres valijas eran algo molestas para estar en el ascensor. Pero una vez que salieron de él y recorrieron el bonito corredor que daba a varios apartamentos, la curiosidad de Sakuno hacia que fuera fácil de olvidar aquella molestia. Al dar con la puerta con el número 9, Ryou ingresó su llave.

\- Mandaré a hacer una copia para ti Sakuno.

Al entrar las tres maletas quedaron junto a la puerta, estacionadas. Sin embargo, su dueña avanzaba paso a paso, demasiado pausado, mirando todo. No dejaba que se le escape ni un detalle del lugar. Las paredes color gris claro eran bastante luminosas, un ventanal grande dejaba ver toda la ciudad desde el cuarto piso y los muebles estaban tan bien combinados que parecía una casa de muñecas, aunque muy varonil. Un ligero desorden decoraba todo. En la sala, un gran televisor colgado en la pared y debajo una mesita con dos consolas de juegos. Una mesa ratona con varias revistas desparramadas. Una batería y un teclado en un rincón, junto con un bajo y una guitarra. Un lugar muy lujoso, a pesar de que el dueño del departamento no lo aprovechaba demasiado.

La ahora llamada Tsuki, se sacó los zapatos y los dejó en la entrada del departamento. El perfume masculino invadía todo el lugar, era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse fácilmente.

\- ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó nervioso.

\- No está mal.- Respondió con una sonrisa.- Conseguí empleo en una cafetería, podré ayudarte con los gastos del piso.

\- Ahora no te preocupes por eso. Ven.- Ryou tomó su mano y la jaló en una dirección desconocida.- Este es nuestro cuarto.

Otra vez miró asombrada. Todo era muy lindo, a excepción del desorden. Las paredes eran marrón claro, tenía un baño privado y otra puerta que ella suponía era un armario. Era espacioso, luminoso y acogedor, la hacía sentir como en casa, además de que todo estaba impregnado con aquel aroma masculino. El único problema era que solo había una cama. Una cama matrimonial.

\- Solo hay una cama.- Observó Tsuki, esperando que el peli negro notara el pequeño detalle.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es que me tomaste desprevenido, no esperaba que me dijeras que sí cuando te ofrecí mudarte conmigo.- Confesó algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Y cómo...?- Sakuno se había quedado sin palabras y con un fuerte rubor.

\- De todas formas ya encargué una cama, en una semana la traerán, mientras tanto tú puedes dormir aquí y yo en el sofá de la sala.

\- Yo dormiré en el sofá, no te preocupes Ryou.

\- Claro que no. Tú eres mi nueva compañera, mereces la cama.

La cobriza empezó a desempacar y a poner todo en la mitad del armario que estaba vacío. A pesar de que siempre veía a Ryou con la misma ropa, tenía demasiada, y ella también. Era una suerte que el armario sea de aquel tamaño, de otra forma no hubiera entrado todo. Tsuki sacó una caja de su maleta, era lo último que le quedaba, y la puso en un estante alto. Decidió que no era necesario tenerla a mano, después de todo, esos libros ya no le servirían. El año de clases ya había terminado y necesitaba unos nuevos. Cerró las maletas vacías y las guardó al fondo del armario junto con algunas cosas de Ryou.

El viaje desde el hospital hasta el departamento de Ryou había sido largo, eso sin contar la desviación hasta la casa de Ann. Estaba agotada y la opción de desplomarse en la cama comenzaba a verse excesivamente tentadora. La cobriza eligió algunas prendas de las que había guardado dispuesta a bañarse, antes de notar que no tenía una toalla. Salió de la habitación buscando a Ryou y lo encontró sentado en el sofá jugando algún juego.

\- Necesito una toalla, ¿Podrías prestarme una?- Solicitó tímida desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Claro, toma la que quieras. Hay varias en el baño, en el tercer cajón.- Respondió sin dejar de prestarle atención a sus videojuegos.

Ella se quedó un momento mirándolo. ¿Así sería su vida desde ese momento? Aún no había comprendido que la decisión que había tomado estaba por marcar su vida drásticamente. Así que en lugar de ponerse a pensar en eso se fue a bañar y dejó que las preocupaciones fluyan con el agua.

.

.

La joven muchacha dormía plácida en la cama de Ryou, quien la miraba desde una esquina de la habitación de brazos cruzados y con una pequeña sonrisa.

En solo unos meses, tres para ser específicos, ella le había dado su toque femenino al departamento. Había colgado algunas fotos en las paredes y comprado algunos muebles que hacían falta. Ahora toda la casa tenía su esencia. El cuarto, que había adquirido una nueva cama, dos mesas de noche y un espejo, siempre olía al suave perfume de vainilla. La cocina, que había estado deshabitada por dos años, gracias al repartidor de comida rápida, siempre tenía el olor a comida recién preparada. Todo estaba ordenado, cada cosa en su lugar siempre.

Ella lo acompañaba a jugar videojuegos, también cuando él estaba con su música, se llevaba bien con sus amigos, y lo seguía cuando tenía ganas de un paseo para relajarse. Ella era la chica ideal para él. No le importaba los enojos, los retos, el mal humor ni ningún otro defecto de ella. Quizás el hecho de que fuera tan cerrada, fría y arrogante con las personas que no conocía era algo que Ryou no comprendía. Ella nunca le había contado nada de su vida antes de la muerte de su padre, esa etapa de su vida era un completo misterio. Ryou nunca dejaba de pensar en eso.

Cuando la vio moverse en su cama, recordó para lo que había ido a la habitación en primer lugar. Con pasos fuertes y una gran sonrisa se adentró hacia la ventana. Abrió las cortinas para dejar filtrarse al sol e impactar el rostro adormilado de la cobriza.

\- A despertarse perezosa.- Dijo mientras veía a la chica revolverse en sus sábanas.- Hoy es un gran día.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial?- Respondió Tsuki sonriendo.

\- Lo primero es que te despertaste con esa sonrisa y lo segundo que hoy es tu último día de vacaciones, así que hay que disfrutarlo.

La chica se escondió nuevamente entre las sábanas. Era lindo vivir de vacaciones, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida. Prefería ir a trabajar en la cafetería, como lo hacía a diario, que estar encerrada en un salón con veinte adolescentes. Holgazana, se levantó de la cama y se ruborizó al ver como la mirada del oji verde se fijaba en su ropa. El piyama era algo revelador, algo a lo que ni Ryou ni Sakuno estaban acostumbrados. Ella tomó con la mayor rapidez posible una almohada y se cubrió.

\- Te es- espero abajo.- Dijo el chico esquivándole la mirada.

Cuando Ryo estaba saliendo tropezó con la cómoda y dejó caer un jarrón. Sin voltear salió disparado por la puerta. La cobriza lo miraba riéndose hasta que salió. Cuando esto ocurrió se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia los trozos del jarrón y los levantó del suelo uno por uno.

.

.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial esta escuela en particular? Si te trae recuerdos lo mejor sería empezar en otra.- Dijo mientras gesticulaba exageradamente.- Yo estudié en Fudomine y es una excelente escuela, además Ann está asistiendo allí.

\- Me gusta Seigaku.

Después de cruzar la entrada de la secundaria, Ryou comenzaba a sorprenderse del tamaño del establecimiento. Las canchas de tenis llamaban su atención, por el hecho de que hubiera dos de tamaño real.

\- Hay mucha gente practicando tenis.- Acotó.- Con razón te pasabas tanto tiempo practicando en el hospital, aquí lo único que parecen enseñar es eso.

\- Es la orientación de la escuela, arte y deporte. Mi madre me anotó aquí porque me gustaba cantar de niña, pero terminé uniéndome al club de tenis.

\- Tú juegas mucho mejor que todos los que están aquí.

\- He mejorado mucho, pero no tanto.- Dijo modesta.- Sé que tengo más potencial, además todo es gracias a tus amigos.

\- ¿Hablas del tonto de Kamio?- Respondió Ryou.

Sakuno ignoró el comentario. Ella quería superarse para ser aquella chica que solo había podido soñar. Sacó de su bolso un par de gafas iguales a las de Ryou y se las puso. El peli negro la miró riéndose.

\- ¿Qué haces con esos lentes? No debes usarlos sin receta médica.

\- Son falsos, no tienen aumento, es que me gustaron los tuyos y quería saber cómo me quedan.

\- Pues…- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- No te quedan como a mí.

Ambos entraron al colegio. Caminando por uno de los corredores, Sakuno desvió la mirada a un espejo que habían pasado. Se vio a ella, se había convertido en una adulta trabajadora y luchadora, estaba por cursar su último año de preparatoria, tenía su trabajo, su departamento, amigos geniales y cuando se veía a ella misma estaba feliz. La emocionaba todo lo que había podido lograr, se había convertido en una mujer.

El camino había sido duro, ¿Por qué negarlo? Sus padres habían muerto, los extrañaba, cada domingo llevaba dos claveles rojos al cementerio y ponía uno al pie de cada lápida. Su abuela había enfermado gravemente del corazón, a sus 62 años, hasta el punto de tener que mudarse a Okinawa, al nivel del mar, para no sufrir un ataque cardíaco. Una asistente social del gobierno había considerado que lo mejor para Sakuno sería ser emancipada. Su reciente recuperación psiquiátrica requería de un permanente estado de observación, de preferencia, por parte del hospital que la había atendido. En solo un año se había quedado sin padres, sin su abuela, sin sus viejos amigos, sin los sempais, sin su escuela… Pero a cambio había obtenido una mejor amiga bipolar, un psicólogo guitarrista, un departamento, un trabajo, una banda, una vida. Aunque ahí estaba. Estaba en Seigaku, esperando recuperar una pequeñísima parte de lo que había sido Sakuno, solo que en el nuevo nombre de Tsuki.

Caminando por ahí se cruzó con muchos profesores, esperó los saludos pero nunca llegaron. A decir verdad ella no se veía tan distinta físicamente como para que nadie la reconociera.

\- Pov Sakuno -

¿Qué le pasa al mundo? Solo tengo otro corte y un par de gafas, ¿Qué tiene esto de extraordinario? ¿La gente es tan tonta como para no notar que Clark Kent es Superman solo que con un par de anteojos? ¿O será simplemente que ya nadie recuerda a la niña con largas trenzas? No sé bien qué fue lo que sentí cuando la profesora de literatura pasó justo por delante de mí y no me vio. Ella no era la persona más importante para mí y dudo que yo en algún momento lo haya sido para ella, solo que me sentí como un fantasma, invisible ante los ojos de las personas que alguna vez, en un lejano tiempo, había frecuentado todos los días de mi adolescencia.

\- Tsuki.

Ese llamado brusco por parte de Ryou me sacó de mi hipnosis momentánea. Aunque no entendía lo que decía, lo miré y mi cabeza comenzó a volar. ¿Por qué se había encariñado conmigo? ¿Me tenía lástima?

\- ¡Ey!

Su grito me despertó por completo y miré a la directora del Seishun Gakuen que me miraba fijamente, expectante de cualquier palabra que pudiese brotar de mis labios.

\- Uhm… Sí.- Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí.- Mi nombre es Tsuki Mora y quería consultar por una vacante.

\- ¿Trajeron los papeles que les pidió la secretaria por teléfono?

Busqué en mi mochila y le entregué una carpeta. Ella leía detenidamente los documentos, aunque había algo raro en su rostro.

\- Eres menor de edad Tsuki, no puedo dejarte ingresar a mi escuela sin que vengas acompañada de tus padres.

\- Ellos fallecieron y yo estoy emancipada, así que según la ley ya soy adulta, aunque para evitar problemas traje a un mayor.- Le señalé a Ryou.- Estoy a su cargo.

\- ¿Tú?- Bramó ella con una sonrisa incrédula.

\- Sí, mi nombre es Ryou Mora, tengo 19 años y Tsuki está a mi cargo, así que no veo el inconveniente. Ahí están mis documentos que verifican la información que le estoy dando.

Miré a Ryou mientras discutía unos últimos detalles con la directora. Era extraño verlo tan mesurado, sus rasgos estaban tensos, su mirada dejaba morir ese brillo divertido, pero a la vez cobraba madurez. Se veía tan responsable que no lo reconocía. Era sorprendente ver como sus bocas se movían pero no podía alcanzar a escuchar siquiera una palabra. Estaba concentrada en observarlo y no perderme detalle de su presencia. Había reflexionado mucho con respecto a él. Tenía dudas y quería saciar mi curiosidad de una vez. Al principio no cabía en mi cabeza la idea de empezar una nueva vida, menos con él, pero ahora entendía que mudarme con Ryou era el paso más grande que había dado desde que tengo memoria y tenía que estar del todo segura.

Al salir del lugar, caminaba sin prestarle un mínimo de atención al camino. Mi mente estaba enfocada en los papeles que me había entregado la directora. Al día siguiente comenzaría mi alumnado en el Seishun Gakuen. Eso me ponía feliz y triste a la vez. Por una parte, Seigaku hacía que la piel de todo mi cuerpo se erizara, que mis pupilas se dilataran y que el corazón no parara de latir ni un momento a un ritmo desbocado, pero también muchos recuerdos venían incluidos. En mi andar intranquilo lo único que sentí fue un brusco empujón que me tiró al piso. Mientras caía únicamente logré ver a dos chicos, además de Ryou, que miraban sorprendidos. Mis papeles quedaron desparramados por el suelo, y también mis gafas.

\- Lo lamento, lo lamento.- Se lamentaba el muchacho una y otra vez mientras hacía una reverencia.

Sin embargo, yo había quedado sentada en el suelo, con el mal humor emergiendo desde mi mente, lo único que intenté hacer fue ponerme los lentes. Por otro lado Ryou no paraba de reír y el segundo chico sonreía ante la penosa actitud de su amigo.

\- ¡Ryou!- Grité mientras golpeaba el suelo con las manos totalmente furiosa.- ¿Podrías dejar de reírte de una vez y venir a ayudarme?

\- Lo lamento, estaba distraído.- Exclamó el muchacho que me había empujado mientras extendía su mano.

En el momento que levanté la mirada hacia el muchacho para tomar su mano, no pude evitar dar un movimiento hacía atrás y tomar aire sonoramente. El muchacho retiró la mano lentamente mientras miraba a los otros dos chicos sin entender que estaba pasando. Rápidamente entendí lo que estaba haciendo y comencé a tomar los papeles y dejar que el pelo me cayera sobre el rostro, lo último que quería era que me viera. Aunque una ráfaga de viento arruinó mis planes y me descubrió el rostro.

\- Descuida, puedo sola.- Dije para no parecer descortés.

Al terminar de juntar todo, tomé a Ryou del brazo y me despedí de los chicos con una reverencia. Ellos comenzaron a caminar y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y sonreír. Ambos vestían unas chaquetas blancas y azules, también cargaban unos estuches de raquetas. Sabía lo que eso significaba y me alegraba por mis antiguos amigos. Ellos eran los nuevos titulares de Seigaku.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Sakuno?- Dijo y rió.

\- ¡Ya no me llames Sakuno! ¡Mi nombre es Tsuki!- Grité enojada e hice una pausa.- Además no fue mi culpa que Katsuo me llevara por delante.

\- ¿Katsuo? ¿Conocías a ese chico?

\- Claro que sí tonto, conozco a casi todo Seigaku.- Volví a decir molesta.- Él era mi amigo…Y no me reconoció.

Mientras caminábamos, no paraba de pensar y revolverme la cabeza. Sin embargo, Ryou, él me observaba, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí y eso ayudaba a calmarme.

\- ¿Y qué si no te reconoció? ¿Acaso no querías una vida nueva? Esto será lo más nuevo que hayas experimentado, él ya no es amigo de Sakuno, pero ahora lo será de Tsuki.

\- Quizás tengas un poco de razón, pero hay momentos en que me siento transparente, no estoy tan cambiada como para que no me reconozca nadie.

\- Eso es lo que tú piensas, Tsuki, eres la chica más increíble que conozco, puede ser que cuando te miras al espejo no notas el cambio, pero ya no eres la niña que eras antes, Sakuno murió hace mucho y ahora esta hermosa chica que veo junto a mí no se parece en nada a ella. Cambiaste… Y tienes que aceptarlo de una vez.

Esas palabras me emocionaron. Era momento de que Ryou ocupara ese lugar que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces Ryou? Dilo de una vez.

Lo necesitaba. Era excesivamente necesario para mí saber el porqué de Ryou, ¿Por qué hacía todo lo que hacía por mí? Yo lo quería, pero ¿Él me quería a mí?

\- ¿De qué hablas Sakuno?

Parecía confundido, y es que esa pregunta que le hice la tendría que haber hecho el primer día que llegué. Esperé demasiado. Ahora esperaba seria la respuesta que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

\- Me diste una casa, un nombre, una nueva vida. ¿Lo haces por lástima?

Mi fuerza comenzaba a fluctuarse, ya no podía sostenerle la mirada.

\- Sakuno…Te quiero.

Estaba impresionada, paralizada por su respuesta. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme y mi mirada cayó el suelo. Esa era la respuesta que quería. Podía sentirlo acercarse a mi lentamente, no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer pero no pude evitar saltar a sus brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que ningún chico era tan cercano a mí como lo era Ryou. Mi mente volvió al pasado en ese duradero abrazo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ryoga en ese momento? ¿Se acordaría de ella?

\- Fin Pov Sakuno -

.

.

El gran día había llegado. Sakuno y Ryou desayunaban en la mesita de la cocina. Entre enérgicas risas y miradas esquivas que de momentos se cruzaban, hablaban de lo que sería el primer día de clases de la cobriza. Sakuno vestía su uniforme verde agua y desfilaba frente al azabache. Al final decidió que no podía usar ese traje tan infantil. Así que se dirigió al armario y tomó una falda corta color negro, unas botas y una blusa grises, y un saco también negro. El tono tan sombrío de su vestimenta resaltaba aún más la palidez de su blanca tez. Soltó su cabello rojizo sobre sus hombros y lo tiró hacia un costado. Se puso los lentes, los auriculares, el bolso, y después de saludar a su compañero de habitación, salió rumbo al Seishun Gakuen.

El camino se hizo demasiado extenso, quizás porque no estaba acostumbrada a caminar como lo estaba antes, quizás porque a medida que se acercaba comenzaba a descender la velocidad de su andar. Su estómago sentía cosquillas por los nervios y la sonrisa no la podía evitar. Extrañaba ir a la escuela. Al llegar notó que era demasiado temprano, los equipos deportivos comenzaban a reunirse, eso significaba que había llegado media hora temprano. A su derecha, a unos diez metros la mitad de los titulares del club de tenis masculino estaban en una ronda hablando entre sí, sin darse cuenta, nuevamente chocó con alguien. Solo que esta vez no cayó nadie al suelo.

\- Hola de vuelta…- Dijo el chico peli negro.

Sakuno lo miró e hizo una falsa media sonrisa.

\- Deberías dejar de chocar gente.- Dijo Sakuno y siguió caminando.

El peli negro rió y siguió su camino junto con su amigo. Sakuno caminó por los corredores y se dirigió a la secretaría de la escuela.

\- Disculpa, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Claro. Soy nueva y no sé a dónde tengo que ir.- Expresó falsamente.

La secretaria la hizo llenar unas cuantas formas y planillas. Cuando terminó, el timbre había tocado, así que después de escuchar "atentamente" los consejos e indicaciones que esa misma mujer le había hecho hace unos años, se dirigió al salón que le correspondía. Golpeó la puerta ya que la clase ya había comenzado. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a más de treinta rostros conocidos, incluyendo al profesor.

\- Buen día. ¿Puedo ayudarla jovencita?

\- Buen día, soy nueva.- Avisó.

\- De acuerdo, pase.- Sakuno entró y se paró junto a la pizarra.- Ella es la nueva alumna Tsuki Mora, yo soy el profesor de español Sora Lei.

Todos dirigían su mirada hacia ella, como si fuera una desconocida. Entre todos esos rostros pudo identificar a Tomoka que la miraba de forma extraña, a Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro, a la molesta Jin Kokotori y sus locas y malvadas aliadas. Con paso firme y la cabeza en alto se dirigió a su asiento. El lugar vacío al fondo del salón. Junto a la ventana sería su nuevo lugar. Aún sentada allí, al final del aula, nadie dejaba de mirarla y susurrar. Los chicos hipnotizados por su belleza y las chicas muertas de envidia.

La clase pasó rápidamente. Cuando el timbre sonó, Sakuno se puso los auriculares y dejó de pensar. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Hasta que una voz la sacó de su serenidad. Abrió los ojos de repente y vio allí a Jin Kokotori, junto con su mejor amiga y Tomoka. Eso la impactaba. Tomoka siempre la había odiado, y Jin a Tomoka. Por otro lado, no entendía que hacía la rubia parada frente a su pupitre con esa falsa sonrisa.

\- Bienvenida al Seishun Gakuen.

Sakuno se sacó los auriculares y vio como Katsuo se acercaba al grupo de chicas, o mejor dicho, a la rubia líder del grupo.

\- Hola amor.- Expresó ella tomando la mano de Katsuo.- Justo estaba dándole la bienvenida a la chica nueva.

\- Tsuki.- Aclaró Sakuno, levantándose para quedar a la altura de la chica.- Tsuki Mora.

\- Uhm, sí eso.- Dijo mirándola de soslayo.

\- Bienvenida Tsuki.- Expresó Katsuo sinceramente.- Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedirnos…

\- Llamar a Kachiro.- Interrumpió la chica.- Él es el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, puedes pedirle ayuda a él.

\- Claro.- Dijo y se hizo lugar entre las chicas empujando a la rubia oji azul.

Después de pasar por el grupo salió del salón mientras se ponía nuevamente los auriculares. Sonrió. La tranquilidad que le ofrecía la música solo era comparable con la azotea de la escuela. Subió las escaleras a escondidas. A medida que trepaba un nuevo escalón su mente comenzaba a volar y se sumergía en recuerdos. Estaba feliz así que simplemente abrió la puerta y sintió el viento fresco acariciar su rostro con delicadez. No paraba de pensar en el pobre Katsuo. No podía creer que Jin fuera su novia, aunque después de verlo con la chaqueta de titular de Seigaku no le extrañaba demasiado que la tonta rubia lo hubiera elegido para ser más popular. Ella era de esas chicas que simulaban ser perfectas. Estaba en todos los clubes y grupos que podían existir. Era la líder de las porristas, ayudaba en la radio del colegio, también era parte del club de tenis femenino, quería destacar y lucirse frente a todos. Sakuno nunca la había querido, pero ahora sentía que la odiaba. Y es que, en el corazón puro de la antigua Sakuno no había lugar para el odio, para la envidia, para el rencor. Pero ahora era Tsuki. Y aunque era una buena chica, agradecida, amable y cariñosa, ella sabía odiar, era vengativa y quería sanar su orgullo. Acabar con todo lo que se le cruzara en medio. Ella era fuerte. Nadie la pararía nunca y no dejaría que la volviesen a lastimar. Nunca más. Nadie se atrevería a jugar con sus sentimientos. Nadie sería capaz de hacerla enojar. Todos conocerían el verdadero poder de Tsuki Mora.

Con las ideas acomodadas de cómo sería todo. Sakuno caminó rumbo a la puerta de la azotea, pensando en algo que separara a Jin de su antiguo amigo Katsuo. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y al abrirla quedó reiteradamente en shock. Esos orbes dorados la miraban como hace un año. El mundo se había detenido. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos mirándose fijamente, todos los ruidos se habían silenciado, la música proveniente de los auriculares de la chica ya no sonaba. Para Sakuno había sido como una explosión verlo allí, separado de ella solo por unos escalones. La había dejado aturdida, y por un instante en su mente lo único que sonaba era su nombre…

\- _"Ryoma…"_

Continuará…

 **00000**

Bueno, este fue el capítulo de hoy. Prometo que publicaré más seguido. Espero que les haya gustado. En lo personal la aparición de Ryoma me da muchas ideas así que quizás la próxima semana ya esté publicando el próximo capítulo, además de que ya lo tengo empezado. Si quieren dejar algún review saben que cualquier crítica es aceptada y sin más, nos leemos luego.

 **Kou Ghost Writer**


	4. Chapter 4

En lo que me puedo convertir

.

Hola lectoras y lectores. Bienvenidos a la reencarnación de este fic, en mi defensa tuve muchos asuntos complicados de salud y, a pesar de que escribir es lo que me ayuda siempre, mi mente carecía de inspiración. No quiero hacer esto demasiado largo así que perdonen mi tardanza. Gracias por sus reviews y a los que solo leen también les agradezco por seguir este fic. Aquí les traje este nuevo cap.

.

The Prince of Tennis y sus personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. Por otra parte esta historia es completamente de mi autoría y sin fines de lucro.

 **00000**

Capítulo 4

¿Plan de venganza? : Metamorfosis

.

Pasos sin rumbo lo condujeron a ese lugar. No esperaba haber llegado ahí después de tanto tiempo, un poco más de un año para ser precisos. Escalón a escalón sus ojos recobraban brillo. La azotea siempre fue su lugar favorito de todo Seigaku. Allí volaban sus culpas hacia el exterior de su conciencia. Al estar a tan solo tres escalones de la puerta, aquella se abrió y dejó ver a una adolescente vestida de duelo, toda su ropa en color negro y gris, y aun así, la vitalidad se desprendía por sus poros. La sentía familiar, como si en algún momento se acercara a él para darle un cálido abrazo, aunque su mente no encontraba ningún rostro a quien asociarla. Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. Se acercó un escalón más a ella, y en ese instante la alegría que desprendía su presencia se desvaneció, sus orbes rojizos se llenaron de pánico, su blanca tez se volvió más pálida aún, sus labios temblaban ligeramente. Ella se acercó un escalón más a él, solo para corroborar si realmente no lo estaba imaginando, pestañeó, miró al suelo, y solo era un escalón el que los separaba. Su hipnosis se rompió cuando el timbre que daba inicio a clases sonó y frente a él, segura, solo emitió unas cuantas palabras.

\- Permiso.- Dijo ella seca.- Tengo que ir a clases.

Él se movió ligeramente hacia un costado y la dejó irse, ella siguió bajando los escalones ya sin prestar atención al chico que había quedado tras ella, totalmente silencioso, mirándola…

Para ella los ruidos volvieron a invadir, la música de sus audífonos volvió a sonar y sus sentimientos por él volvieron a quedar enterrados. Hubiera estado dispuesta a perdonarlo si él le hubiera pedido, al menos una pequeña disculpa, pero como eso no pasó, ahora eran dos las cosas que tenía que solucionar. Por un lado Jin Kokotori tenía que alejarse de Katsuo y, por otro lado, Ryoma Echizen tendría que pagar por cada lágrima derramada.

Ryoma se quedó en la azotea recordando viejos tiempos. Él había "cambiado" por ella, el único problema era encontrarla. Para todos, la joven Sakuno había desaparecido. No importaba a quién le preguntaba, siempre era la misma respuesta. La única información que consiguió fue que ella, en esa misma azotea, había intentado acabar con su vida. Lo que no entendía era por qué. Por él no podía ser, porque aunque sabía que Sakuno estaba totalmente enamorada de él, después de esa noche en que le confesó sus sentimientos, le dejó aquella nota, diciéndole que la quería de verdad. También sabía que su abuela se había mudado lejos. Pero esa no era información suficiente.

Así pasaron las horas y el timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada resonó. Se levantó del suelo y recordó a aquella somnífera joven. Era realmente hermosa, aunque por su voz parecía algo tosca. Algo de ella le atraía y repelía a la vez, era extraño. Como un par de imanes de polos iguales.

Caminando hacia la salida del colegio vio a sus amigos y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque estos estaban acompañados por tres chicas que a lo lejos no podía distinguir.

\- ¡Echizen! ¡Ryoma!- Se escuchaban los gritos acercarse.

\- Hola.- Dijo una vez cerca de ellos.

\- Tú siempre tan hablador.- Bramó Kachiro con ironía en su voz.

\- Hola Ryoma.- Susurró demasiado sugerente Jin colgada del brazo de Katsuo.

\- Hola Jin.- Le respondió Ryoma sin darle demasiada atención.- ¿Osakada?- Preguntó al sorprenderse por verla junto a Jin.

\- Hola Ryoma- sama.

Su voz era melancólica. Demasiado suave. ¿Qué había pasado con la eufórica Tomoka? Su mirada era gris, comparada con la ansiosa niña que era antes, ¿Qué se había perdido?

Por un momento todo fue demasiado incómodo. Nadie sabía que comentar. Hasta que aquel silencio se rompió. Jin hizo una señal a sus dos seguidoras, junto con una malévola sonrisa, y se soltó del brazo de Katsuo. Miró a Ryoma y les dirigió una risita a todos.

\- Lo lamento chicos por no poder seguir aquí con ustedes, debemos irnos. Hasta luego.

Dicho eso comenzó a caminar y chocó a una bonita peli rojiza que caminaba tranquilamente, tirando sus libros al suelo.

\- Fíjate por donde caminas.- Dijo altanera, luego volteó y saludó a los chicos con otra sonrisa.

Sin embargo la cobriza no lo pasaría por alto. Se agachó para juntar sus libros, teniendo en mente lo que haría, y Katsuo se apuró para ir a ayudarla.

\- Perdónala, de seguro fue sin querer.- Habló el peli negro.

La muchacha se levantó y dirigió una sonrisa a los tres chicos que la miraban.

\- Claro… Sin querer...- Dijo malhumorada.

Ryoma comenzó a observarla pasmado, sentía algo conocido en ella.

\- Ven, te presento a mis amigos. Él es Kachiro y él es Ryoma, recién llega a Japón.- Dijo a la vez que los iba señalando.

\- Oh, bienvenido…- Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.- Disculpa… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

\- Ryoma.- Dijo de mala gana, no estaba acostumbrado a que no lo reconocieran.

\- Bueno Katsuo fue un gusto conocerte.- Expresó la cobriza.- Nos vemos luego.

Saludó a todos con una sonrisa, incluso a Ryoma, que la miraba fastidiado, y se marchó a paso lento. Todos los allí presentes no podían dejar de mirarla sorprendidos por la reacción tan amable ante el "accidental" tropiezo de Jin.

\- No puedo creerlo… ¿Ya te enamoraste de la chica nueva?- Dijo Kachiro negando con la cabeza.

\- Jin es mi novia. No estoy enamorado de nadie.- Dijo Katsuo algo… ¿Confundido?

.

.

Si esa era la forma de encontrarla se arriesgaría a ser rechazado. Se detuvo frente al pórtico de la casa y abrió la pequeña puerta de madera, puerta que antes no estaba ahí... Una gran cantidad de recuerdos llegaban a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de la casa. Cuando se halló frente a ella, hizo el ademán de golpear, pero se arrepintió y retrocedió.

\- No vas a encontrar a nadie.- Sonó una voz aguda y chillona.

El peli negro volteó y vio en la cerca a una pequeña niña haciendo burbujas de jabón. Tendría un metro de alto como mucho, un bonito vestido azul marino y el cabello castaño atado en una trenza corta. Jugaba con un oso de peluche blanco muy parecido al de Sakuno.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y ese oso de dónde lo sacaste?

\- Aquí no vive nadie.- Dijo y le señaló un cartel.- ¿Ves? Ahí dice en venta. Me lo dio la chica antes de irse.

Sonaba como una adulta por el tipo de palabras que usaba para tener, como mucho, 10 años de edad. Ryoma se acercó más a la cerca y la bonita niña lo miró de reojo inspeccionándolo.

\- ¿Y la familia que vivía aquí?

\- El señor murió en un accidente y la mujer también falleció.

Ryoma retrocedió un paso anonadado. ¿Y qué había pasado entonces con Sakuno? ¿Huérfana? Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, quería irse de allí y desaparecer del lugar si le era posible. Caminó largo rato, a paso lento, calmado y recordó a aquella chica que había cruzado. Era espléndida. Su cuerpo bien contorneado, su tez pálida, sus ojos rojos cual sangre y cabello oscuro desde la raíz hasta la punta. Rauda, todo lo contrario a Sakuno... Pero, ¿Qué le importaba esa chica? Quizás sus ojos color sangre se la recordaban, quizás solo quería enfocar sus pensamientos en algo que no fuera ella. Realmente no era más que una chica. La única que importaba en ese momento era Ryuzaki.

.

.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Ryou empujó suavemente a Sakuno de él.- Estás rara...

\- Solo estoy cansada… Fue un largo día.- Dijo.- Un muy largo día.

\- ¿Tan mal estuvo?

\- Podría decir que sí.

La cobriza estiró su cuerpo y bostezó, luego se refregó los ojos y, por último, soltó su cola de caballo para dejar su pelo suelto. Ryou quedó deslumbrado ante la belleza de la peli rojiza que solo lo miraba esperando.

\- ¿Que miras?- Extendió su mano.- Vamos, dame mis llaves.

El peli negro se paró frente a ella con una sonrisa malévola. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un juego de llaves que hizo tintinear frente a la peli rojiza. Esta tiró un manotazo, pero Ryou le alejó las llaves de su alcance.

\- Hagamos un trato Sakuno.

\- No haré ninguna clase de pacto contigo.- Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de Ryou y las arrojó sobre la mesa.- Haz lo que quieras con ellas, hoy no estoy de humor para juegos.

Lo miró con desdén y se alejó de él. Poco a poco subió las escaleras dispuesta a ir a su habitación. La puerta cerrada. Escuchó ruidos tras de sí.

\- Toma.

Sakuno simplemente tomó las llaves y entró a la habitación. No había forma de describir la tranquilidad del cuarto de Sakuno. Era una extraña mezcla de paz y armonía. Era su reino, su lugar favorito en todo el mundo. Era libre.

Abrió su armario y tomó un cuaderno negro. Al sentarse en la cama lo abrió con mucho cuidado y sacó de él un lápiz.

Sakuno escribía hermosas melodías en los pentagramas mientras vislumbraba como sonarían y con una sonrisa en el rostro escribía algunos versos, algunas notas. Sus hábiles dedos se movían de manera lenta y suave, y a su vez iluminaba el ambiente con una sonrisa triste. Con el miedo latente en su voz comenzaba a tararear, para luego ponerse a cantar.

Su voz invadía el ambiente, pero dejó de cantar y siguió imaginando la música brotar de su alma solo que esta vez con los ojos cerrados, aliviada. Tomó aire y suspiró con una sonrisa.

\- Ryoma…- Susurraba mientras escribía el nombre del azabache en el cuaderno.

.

.

Ryou se sentía terriblemente mal por Sakuno, no entendía muchas cosas de su vida, puesto que ella era un enigma. Nunca había forma de saber en qué pensaba o que sentía, pero sus bonitos ojos expresaban todo un mundo que él no sabía cómo describir, algo que él desconocía completamente. El muchacho estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que la había conocido. Arrogante, fría, autoritaria, pero con él ella era, al menos, un poco diferente y eso le daba esperanzas.

Solo había escuchado un nombre: Ryoma.

Sin dudar, golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

\- Tsuki.

La puerta se abrió y Sakuno miró a Ryou, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.

\- No te di las gracias... Digo por las llaves.

\- No, no importa.- Ryou dudó.- Te… Te oí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cantando. Te oí cantar hace un momento.- Sakuno agachó la cabeza.- Deberías unirte a la banda... Eres buena.

Ryou continuó mirándola. Seguía sin comprender muchas cosas de ella, sobre todo por qué no era así de dulce siempre, por qué era tan cerrada con todas las personas menos con algunos pocos.

\- Piénsalo bien, cantas y sabes componer.

\- No seas ridículo...

\- Es en serio, Kamio y Kippei no tendrían problema, tocaríamos juntos...- Dio unos pasos adentrándose en la habitación y se quedó callado unos segundos.- ¿O no somos lo suficiente para ti, Tsuki?

Sakuno elevó su rostro y lo miró, cuando escuchó esas palabras se sintió ofendida, defraudada, no se lo esperaba de él. Sobre todo porque, aunque fuera con otras palabras, esa discusión surgía una y otra vez. A Ryou no le encantaba el hecho de que Sakuno fuera distinta cuando estaba en presencia de otras personas.

\- Basta con eso Ryou, ¿A quién demonios le interesa si me llamo Sakuno o Tsuki?

\- Tu problema es que no puedes aceptar como eres, Sakuno eres... Tú eres genial. Pero Tsuki es una maldita engreída.

Sakuno empujó al azabache fuera de la habitación con el odio en su mirada. Le costaba, no iba a negarlo, odiaba tener que echarlo, pero nuevamente se sentía herida y no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera.

\- Tsuki sabe defenderse Ryou... Acepta que Sakuno ya no existe.

.

.

La tarde se tornaba de un color rojizo y las nubes invadían el cielo. La leve brisa anunciaba la lluvia y aquella chica vagaba por las calles buscando alguna respuesta en la soledad, camino al trabajo. De pronto pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, una después de otra, interminables.

\- ¡Qué estupidez!- Miró al cielo y se puso la capucha.

En cuestión de minutos se halló empapada. Era lindo caminar bajo la lluvia y dejar que todos los pensamientos fluyan y se conviertan en ideas más claras, pero aun así prefería estar seca.

Vio el pequeño bar, alejado de la ciudad. Al ver a las personas divirtiéndose entre ellas, le recordó tantas épocas bonitas en las que ella era feliz y entró por la puerta trasera. Se puso su uniforme verde oscuro y se sentó a esperar que la campana sonara. Ann la saludó desde una mesa cercana con la mano. Cuando vio clientes entrar se levantó de su asiento pero al ver quiénes eran rápidamente se cubrió la cara con una bandeja de metal.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Tienes una mesa que atender.- Le susurró.

\- No puedo atender esa mesa.

\- Sabes que te cubriría pero tengo que ayudar en la cocina, lo lamento.- Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Se descubrió la cara y comenzó a avanzar hacia la mesa con varios menús en sus manos. En la mesa esperaban dos de los ex sempais, Momoshiro y Eiji, los nuevos tres sempais, Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro y el recién llegado Ryoma. Trauma. Nadie la había notado a excepción de Ryoma que la miraba mientras se acercaba. ¿Por qué siempre la miraba si ni siquiera la reconocía? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Sakuno no podía evitar mirar hacia él. Se sentía furiosa porque no la reconocía y a la vez débil, porque deseaba que fuera así.

\- O'Chibi, aún no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es impactante tu regreso de la nada.

Eiji estaba emocionado de ver al pequeño Ryoma y trataba de contener toda su emoción, pero la sonrisa no podía borrársele del rostro. Ryoma había crecido unos buenos centímetros y ya no tenía la misma personalidad que cuando era más niño. Se podía decir que había madurado, aunque aún le quedaban rastros de arrogancia, de egoísmo. Lo que había cambiado era su frialdad y cortesía, al menos con las personas que lo rodeaban o que no conocía. Ahora era un tanto más respetuoso y amable, pero en el fondo seguía siendo igual.

\- El torneo de tenis acabó y no tenía nada que hacer en Estados Unidos.

Sakuno no podía evitar escuchar la conversación mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

\- Buenas noches, les dejo los menús.

\- Hola Tsuki.- Saludaron los tres nuevos sempais.

\- Gracias.- Dijo Momoshiro tomando el menú.- Un torneo de tenis no dura un año y medio Echizen… Por algo vienes y creo que ya sé por qué.

Ryoma se recostó más sobre la silla y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. Sus párpados descendieron y muchos recuerdos aparecieron en sus pensamientos.

\- No vengo por algo...- Abrió los ojos.- Vengo por alguien.

Los muchachos largaron una risa, negando con la cabeza, desconcertando al muchacho que los miraba buscando respuesta.

\- Te han atrapado amigo.- Kachiro soltó una risa cuando Momoshiro pronunció esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Dijo Sakuno interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Una ponta de uva, dos de naranja, tres de frambuesa y para comer seis porciones de torta.- Eiji soltó el menú.- Hay que festejar el regreso del O'Chibi.

\- Claro...- Anotó Sakuno en su libreta.- En seguida les traigo su orden.

\- Espera Tsuki.- Llamó Momoshiro.

\- Ann está en la cocina.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y riendo mientras se alejaba.

\- Creo que soy demasiado predecible.- Dijo el joven peli negro mientras miraba sus manos avergonzado.

.

.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve o viene a buscarte Ryou?

\- Acabamos de pelear, así que no creo que venga a buscarme.- Soltó el menú sobre la mesa con actitud arrogante.- Idiota.- Dijo y miró al peli negro que tomaba su ponta de uva.

\- Lo lamento Tsuki. Luego hablaré con él en los ensayos de la banda.

Sonrió y la dejó sola para atender una mesa.

\- Pov Sakuno -

¿Cómo hacia Ryoma para llegar en el momento más inoportuno? ¿Por qué? Ya estaba harta de que él se aprovechara de mis sentimientos. Ahora estaba muerta en vida, no estaba ni feliz ni triste, estaba vacía por dentro. ¿Y él? Él estaba divirtiéndose con sus amigos a tan solo metros de mí, y ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerme.

Dirigí mi mirada a él, quién me miraba fijamente. No me sentía intimidada como antes lo hacía, simplemente trataba de desafiarlo con la mirada. Pero me di cuenta que esa era su forma de sentirse especial, no le daría esa oportunidad, él era solo otro más. Así que solo conté hasta tres y como si no me interesara desvié la mirada a mi celular y escribí un simple mensaje:

" _Ryou, ven a al bar. Lo lamento"_

Deseaba mirar para comprobar si me seguía mirando o no, pero no lo hice. Al cabo de diez minutos, Ryou estaba allí, mirando en la puerta, buscándome. Me levanté de mi lugar y le hice una seña de que se acercara. A paso lento llegó al mostrador y se sentó.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.- Dije también.- ¿Quieres ordenar algo?

\- No, descuida. ¿Qué querías?

\- Cambié de opinión, quiero unirme a la banda.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión...- La miró directo a los ojos.- Tsuki?

\- Eso no importa, voy a unirme... Solo quería avisarte y pedirte disculpas.

\- ¿Me llamaste para eso?

\- Sí.

Miré hacia la mesa, Ryoma seguía mirando fijo.

Ya nada era igual pero, quizás, eso demostraba lo fuerte que podía ser si lo deseaba. Mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma estaban decididos, cansados y sabían que él ya no formaba parte de mi vida. Lo único que costaba y que realmente dolía era mi orgullo. Sentía que se había burlado de mí en mi propia cara, que se había aprovechado de una joven niña que lo amaba con todo su ser, y que yo se lo había permitido sin siquiera dudar de sus intenciones.

Mi orgullo no estaba en juego, iba a ser reparado a cualquier costo... Así muriera en el intento.

\- Fin Pov Sakuno –

Ryou veía como Sakuno no lo miraba a él, como miraba justo detrás de él y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás. Lo que vio lo dejó impactado, aquel chico lo miraba altivo, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Volvió a mirar a Sakuno, vio culpa en su mirada, vio miedo, vio odio, y lo supo. Él era el tal Ryoma.

.

.

\- ¿Es por él, Ann?- El rostro del azabache lucía preocupado.

\- No seas paranoico, quiere unirse, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

\- Porque sé que lo hace por ese chico.- La voz de Ryou se volvió apagada al igual que su mirada.

Ann solo le sujetó la mano, le dio una palmada en ella y tomó el bolso de su locker.

\- Vamos, que la muy terca debe estar esperándonos afuera.

.

.

Sakuno esperaba fuera del bar con aquel mal genio de siempre. Para cubrirse de la lluvia se puso la capucha de su campera, pero antes se colocó los auriculares. Su pálida piel se tornaba de un color grisáceo por el frío y sus finos labios resaltaban aún más por su tono levemente violáceo. Esta rogaba que los chicos se apuren, pues no quería tentar al destino para irse y terminar arruinando todo por la simple impaciencia. En su mente rondaban grandes ideas para llevar a cabo...

Por la puerta del bar pasó el grupo de chicos. Sakuno, disimulando, comenzó a usar su celular como si no los hubiese visto. La música la aturdía y el celular era totalmente aburrido en ese momento. La poca luz que daba en su rostro se vio opacada por la silueta de uno de los chicos que se paró frente a ella. Sakuno solo lo miró de reojo y volvió a su celular.

\- Hola.- Dijo él.

Ella volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y otra vez a su celular al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza de manera muy sutil.

\- Hola.- Respondió al chico.

Este sonrió tímidamente y miró hacia el suelo.

\- Mi nombre es Katsuo, creo que hoy no me presente.

\- Ajam... Si lo hiciste.- Dijo despreocupada y lo miró.- ¿Qué necesitas Katsuo?

\- Necesitar no necesito nada.- Dijo riéndose.

\- Mi nombre es Tsuki, creo que ya lo sabes.- Le tendió la mano.- Mucho gusto, pero... ¿Por qué no vuelves con tus amigos…? O mejor aún…- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Por qué no vas con tu novia? Podría enojarse si se entera que estás hablando con otra chica.- Dijo y miró a espaldas de Katsuo a los otros chicos.- Por cierto Takeshi, Ann quiere hablar contigo.

Después de haber dicho esto volvió a su posición original usando su celular. Katsuo, al igual que ella, volvió a donde estaba con Ryoma y los demás.

\- ¿Otra vez ella? ¿Quién es?- Preguntó Ryoma mientras se movía para verla.

\- Su nombre es Tsuki Mora.- Dijo Katsuo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras volteaba a verla.- Es nueva, empezó hoy.

\- Y ya cazó a nuestro amigo Katsuo.- Dijo Kachiro palmeando su espalda y riendo.

\- ¿Jin no era tu novia?- Pregunto Ryoma.

\- Uhmm sí. Y Ann ya cazó a Momo.- Dijo riendo.

\- Lo nuestro es única y extremadamente profesional.- Dijo con aires de grandeza.- Ella ya tiene un novio.

Ryoma la miraba deslumbrado. Así que la chica nueva, esperaba cruzarse con ella en algún momento.

Por la puerta del bar salieron Ann y Ryou, despertando así los celos de Momoshiro, que la veía reírse del brazo de este y a su vez la cubría con un paragua. Cuando ella lo vio lo soltó sutilmente y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos para no mojarse tanto.

\- Momo- kun tengo que hablar contigo...- Miró a los chicos.- A solas si es posible.- Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta un árbol alejado.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Tsuki ingresará a la banda, solo quería avisarte.

\- ¿Tsuki? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Tsuki?- Preguntó desentendido.

\- Sí.

\- Wow será lo mejor que pueda pasarle a la banda. Ella ya es la más popular de la escuela y empezó hoy. Espera a ver los anuncios del próximo lugar en el que toquen...- Al tiempo que hacia señas en el aire.- "Próximamente en Ser o No Ser, TSUKI MORA".

\- No, no, no. Claro que no. Es una sorpresa para nuestro próximo espectáculo, nadie debe enterarse.

\- Pero...- No terminó de hablar que Ann lo había interrumpido.

\- Por favor Momo- kun, guarda el secreto y te estaré muy muy agradecida.

\- No sé por qué siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto...- Suspiró.- De acuerdo.

Ann pegó un grito y lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia Sakuno y Ryou, gritándole "gracias". Momoshiro se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sonrió. Volvió con los chicos.

\- ¿Qué quería?- Preguntó Ryoma.

\- Confidencialidad muchachos, confidencialidad.

.

.

Montañas de ropa tiradas por el suelo, maquillaje, zapatos esparcidos por la habitación. Esto rodeaba a la hermosa peli anaranjada que estaba sentada en el piso de la habitación de Sakuno como si estuviera en un parque.

\- Esto es muy peligroso Sakuno...- La miró tímida.- Perdón, quise decir Tsuki.

La peli roja agarró una pila de ropa y la colocó sobre la cama. Se sentó sobre ella y suspiró.

\- No es que me agrade hacer esto, pero todos saben que él se lo merece...- Otro suspiro.- Yo lo necesito.

\- Y entiendo.- Ann se paró frente a ella.- Pero esto es un arma de doble filo, y sabes que es cierto.

\- Ya se lo que insinúas Ann.- Sakuno abrió un cajón del que sacó una pequeña pelota de tenis garabateada en color rojo.- Pero él ya no es parte de mi.- Dicho esto arrojó la pelota al tacho de basura.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con Sakuno? Te recuerdo que no puedes desaparecer a una persona.

\- Piénsalo, nadie recuerda a Sakuno desde que me cambie el nombre, es como un fantasma...- Tomó un bolígrafo y un anotador del mismo cajón y comenzó a escribir.- Dime, ¿Quiénes estaban en contacto conmigo y Ryoma a la vez?

\- No lo sé.

\- Tomoka no sabe que soy Sakuno, Katsuo, Kachiro y Horio tampoco, los sempais menos. Mi abuela se mudó lejos.

\- ¿Y Ryou?

\- Él… Ya está enamorado de mí.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Así que será muy fácil alejarlo de los chicos. Además estoy prácticamente irreconocible. Mi cabello, mi personalidad, mis nuevas gafas, mi forma de hablar, estoy en la banda, vivo en otro lugar... Nadie sospecharía que Tsuki es Sakuno...

Ann sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Mientras revisaba algunas de las cosas de Sakuno con admiración, no podía creer lo que estaban por hacer.

\- Tsuki te ganaste mi respeto.

Ambas rieron. Esa personalidad malvada no era común, aunque era excitante y llenaba a ambas de adrenalina.

\- Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿Y Kamio?- Preguntó Sakuno mirándola de reojo.

\- Él está bien, estamos bien, aunque esto de tener novio es demasiado nuevo para mí.

Ann jugaba con sus dedos, no estaba muy segura de lo que Sakuno le había preguntado. Kamio era muy bueno con ella, la cuidaba, la quería, le daba todo lo que podría necesitar, pero no estaba segura de que sea amor lo que sentía por él. Se divertía, la pasaba bien pero no sabía si era lo que ella quería.

\- No siento lo que tú sentías por Ryoma.- Dijo agachando el rostro.

\- Quizás solo eres inteligente.- Sakuno se sentó a su lado.- Piensa bien si es lo que quieres, podrías herirlo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Nunca reharás tu vida? Solo tienes diecisiete años, no puedes estar de luto eternamente.

\- ¿Ves?- La peli rojiza señaló su brazalete negro.- Estaré de luto hasta que mi corazón sane, y por lo que veo va a tomar demasiado tiempo.

\- Tienes muchos pretendientes por ahí, alguno debe de gustarte. Ryou, Katsuo… Eso sin contar a todos tus compañeros de clase que no conozco.

Sakuno dudó antes de hablar y enmudeció. Miró sus manos y jugueteó con sus dedos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se acostó en la cama.

\- Creo que me gusta Ryou...

\- ¡Ryou! Lo sabía.- Dijo la peli anaranjada pegando un salto.

\- ... Y Katsuo no está tan mal...- Terminó de hablar.

Ann quedó sin palabras, solo miro al frente y volvió a sentarse cautelosa, como si todo fuera de un delgado cristal que pudiera quebrarse en cualquier momento. Sakuno reaccionó de la misma manera y se levantó, quedando sentada justo al lado de Ann. No podía creer que lo había dicho, que se lo había dicho a alguien, necesitaba liberarse. Pero tampoco creía la tranquila reacción de la peli anaranjada. Ella quería centrarse en su plan, pero como hacerlo si dos chicos robaban sus sueños y uno sus pesadillas.

\- Ya lo sé... Soy una tonta.

En la mente de Sakuno rondaban miles de recuerdos... Uno tras otro como el tráiler de una película...

\- Flash back -

Habían pasado meses desde aquel incidente y, Sakuno, aún cargaba con sus gafas de sol. Una cosa era soportar un desamor y otra muy diferente quedar huérfana de un día para otro, por más trágico que se oyese. Sakuno pasó toda esa noche llorando y hablándole al cielo. Les juró a sus padres y a ella misma no volver a ser débil nunca más.

Tras pasar la noche despierta, el aspecto de ella no era el mejor, pero aun así solía ser bella. No era despampanante, pero si se veía muy tierna. En su valija había guardado apenas unas prendas de ropa y algunos recuerdos, aunque no había terminado de empacar.

\- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntaba desesperada al aire.- Yo te dejé aquí...

El cajón estaba en el piso y Sakuno buscaba incluso debajo de la cama el cuadro con aquella foto tan atesorada para ella. Después de unas horas de buscar se resignó con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, puso todo lo que entró en esa valija y se dedicó a pasear por el que había sido su hogar desde que tenía memoria. El hospital psiquiátrico la había dejado ir de visita a su antigua casa antes de que la pusieran en venta. Entró a la habitación de sus padres y tomó una cajita con un collar y unos aretes que pertenecían a su madre, también una foto en la que aparecían dos niñas pelirrojas, una mujer de cabello largo y un hombre de ojos grandes y aspecto tranquilo. Luego echó un último vistazo a su cuarto y allí vio al joven médico dedicándole una sonrisa y abrazándola mientras rompía en llanto.

\- Vamos, es hora de irnos.- Dijo Ryou suavemente.

\- Fin de Flash Back -

 _\- ¿Ryou…_

\- Flash Back -

Las decisiones de su adre le pesaban, en un inicio creyó que era algo demasiado drástico. Por última vez recorrió la azotea, sola, sumergida en llanto. No quería irse. ¿Y Tomoka? Bastante le había costado tener que decepcionarla para que no le costara su partida. Los sempais, los chicos, su escuela, su vida, t0do estaba perdido. Y ella solo contaba los segundos para que fueran a buscarla y encerrarla en un tonto hospital. Nuevamente se acercó al borde de la azotea, y pensó que todo fue por aquella estupidez que había intentado hacer.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a un jovencito que pasó de tener una sonrisa a una cara de terror absoluto.

\- Saku…- Su expresión cambió al ver a la chica al borde de la cornisa.- Saku- chan, ¿Q- Qué haces?

Sakuno volteó mientras se limpiaba inútilmente el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

\- Na- Nada Katsuo- kun.- Respondió avergonzada, mientras miraba el suelo.- Solo me despido.

\- Eso venía a decirte, hay un auto esperándote en la puerta de Seigaku.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la muchacha volvió a romper en llanto, mientras que se arrodillaba lentamente en el suelo. Ante esto Katsuo se acercó a la joven y se acuclilló justo frente a ella.

\- Todo estará bien Saku- chan.- Dijo y le tendió un pañuelo.

Ella se secó las mejillas y se lo devolvió, pero este no lo aceptó.

\- Quédatelo, creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo.- Se levantó y ofreció su mano a la jovencita.- Vamos.

Sakuno aceptó su mano y un leve sonrojo invadió su rostro. - Gracias Katsuo- kun.

\- Fin de Flash Back -

 _\- … O Katsuo?_

.

.

Las hojas de otoño danzaban por el aire, la brisa fresca golpeaba su rostro y todo la hacía recordar al guapo peli negro, se lo imaginó ahí con ella, sentado en la banca. Pero el momento duró menos de dos segundos. Un castaño de altura promedio se sentó a su lado y la besó. Ann sonrió y continuó el beso.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Kamio?

Continuará…

 **00000**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Ya saben que cualquier review es aceptado, digan lo que digan lo usaré para mejorar. Sin más nos leemos luego.

 **Kou Ghost Writer**


End file.
